Rika and Renamon: Are More Than Friends!
by AshleyKimaruVriskaFanGirl
Summary: Rika and Renamon are in love but for some reason there be problems that been happening Rika,Renamon, Jade and BanchouLeomon have to save that worlds from Ryo as Ansem crossover of Kingdom Hearts and a little Final Fantasy and all more on the way YURI
1. Chapter 1: It all begins

**Rika and Renamon: Are more Than Friends**

**Me: my first Rika and Renamon lover FanFic**

**Jade: well I be in it**

**Me: Maybe we'll see but I try hey wait where Rika? She's always here to say some time about my story**

**Jade: Maybe she and Renamon are out after hearing your story guess they got happy and thought they shouldn't piss off the author cuz she can tell how the story goes**

**Me: Aww I like Rika's mean side its funny sometimes**

**Jade: (laughs) yea**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot and I love Renamon-x-Rika but I also love Rukato so don't think I'll make Takato go out with Jeri I hate Jeri so sorry for all the Jeri-x-Takato fans he might go out with Jade we'll see a Digimon and Kingdom Hearts crossover and a little Naruto oh yea Final Fantasy Characters well be coming in **

**Chapter 1: It all begins in **

It was a nice day the sun was shining you can hear birds singing _and _you can see Rika and Renamon sleeping together it was a Monday on summer break and Rika being a straight 'A' student didn't have summer school

"Good morning Renamon." Rika said to her beloved

"Good morning Heartbreaker how did you sleep?" Renamon asked

"As always I was on Could9 *giggles*," Rika said

"So what do you want to do today we did all the things we did yesterday so…" Renamon said kissing on the forehead

"Dunno." Rika said

"Well we can always go to the park."

"Yea hey did you know Jade's dating BanchouLeomon?" Rika asked

"So that's why happier too,"

"Yea _and _she told her parents I'll tell my later sorry."

"No worries it best if it not known 'till we can find out a way to tell you mother."

"That the hard part she doesn't get me _at all."_

"We'll find a way Rika."

"Right,"

Later it the park

"What are you coloring?"

"Oh my manga book its Naruto volume 31 and 45."

"I have no idea what that is." Renamon admitted

"Okay you read it from right to left on the very back of the book it tell you how to read the speak bubbles see." (A/N Oh BTW Rika was coloring "Nine" Tailed Naruto)

"Well it least tell me what it's about."

"Okay but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone Jade's the only one who knows I love Naruto."

"Promise," Renamon said kissing Rika

"Okay it all start with the Nine Tailed Fox in the Hidden Leaf Village was being attacked by the demon and the 4th Hokage is the strongest ninja in village stand up to it. They later put that demon in one boy known as Naruto Uzumaki when he masters the Shadow Clone Jutsu and he was told about the Fox demon and then he become a ninja Naruto later meets Sasuke Uchiha and what her face on team Kakashi," Rika start

"and he's still trying to ask Sasuke to come back, later Naruto become the Hokage and has to fight human Pein the one people says is Naruto brother."

"Well if that way it all about its like Naruto is violent anime."

"It is they killed Gaara but he came back to life."

"So that why you watch it at Jade's house?"

"Yea if my mom finds out I'm dead." Rika said

"We don't want that." Renamon said hugging Rika

"Rika!"

Then we find Jade, BanchouLeomon and her Digimon partners

"Hey Jade what up with you,"

"*sigh* My Stepdad said I need to get out of the house. So I came here….Hey your reading book 45 too (puts book from pocket) so am I,"

"Jade seen when did you get the Naruto coat,"

"Oh this well Arielle has three so she gave me two one's mind and the other yours," Jade said tossing the coat to Rika, the she puts it on

"Well when I get really angry I can say I'm going Nine Tailed Naruto," Rika and Jade laugh

"And well I got Renamon something too." Tossing two thing one is the Akatsuki and the other an Organization XIII outfit

"Hey where the hell did you get an Organization XIII outfit," Rika asked

"Well,"

"I find it," BanchouLeomon said (Jade nicknamed him BL for short)

"Hey BL don't take all the credit I had Roxas send me one…"

"Just one,"

"Girl y'know I'm missing with you I asked for two,"

"What is _that_?" Renamon asked pointing at two glows in the air in front of them then two Keyblades fell for them

"Oh my God," Rika and Jade said running to the Keyblades Banchou and Renamon try to hold them back but couldn't Rika and Jade put up the Keyblades and swings the around then hits them together then the glows disappears

"Well what are they?" Renamon asked again

"A really powerful weapon in Kingdom Hearts the Keyblade,"

Jade has Oblivkeeper and Rika has the Ultima weapon

"Hey there something on it," BL said taking the letter off of Jade Keyblade then reads it

"_Dear Jade and Rika, here's a give from Riku, Sora and Me. We thought that you two should be one of us a Keyblade master and we have a feeling you'll need it later. How's life back on_ _Shinjuku oh and Jade I can see that you have a thing with Banchou and I can tell Rika has a thing with Renamon don't worry I won't tell Riku or Sora they have more to think about. We'll talk to you later me and Axel are going out on a date, Your pal Roxas._" Banchou read

"Well, well Riku, Sora, Roxas _and _Axel are dating we have to congratulate them when we get the chance," Jade said then they hear a bang _and _the ground started to shake

"What the hell was that?" Rika asked getting up Renamon help her

"Well one way to find out!" Jade said running to the place of the bang

"Ren what are you doing!" Jade asked her stepbrother

"Dad said I should go do things like you killing Digimon!" Ren said (Tsubasa is the name of their dad)

"That's not what we do we sand the Digimon _back _to their world it's better that way!" Jade said then Rika, Renamon, Banchou and her partners found her

"I want to take over the world! No _both _worlds!" Ren laughed

"I really hate to do this but you asked for it," Jade said using the Keyblade

"Agh,"

Later Ren is badly hurt and by the fight his thoughts being the ruler of both worlds he drop the idea

"You see why you can't take over both worlds?" Rika yelled at him

"Rika," Renamon said

"Crap I gotta get home this is going to be 'fun' telling my parents how Ren got like this without truth." Jade said Banchou pick up Ren

We later find Rika and Renamon sitting outside Rika's parents were out

"Hey Rika," Renamon asked

"Yea,"

"How did you meet Jade it seems like you two knew each other for years?"

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you that story."

_**Flash Back**_

It was when IceDevimon had me Jade was the first one there but I didn't know her yet

"Hey IceDevimon remember me?" she asked

"Hayashi!"

"Oh shit you did not just remember me,"

Then he throw me I get up but

"Do you even _know _her!"

"No! But I don't want you corrupt her or anyone else!"

Then IceDevimon came up attack me but I was too scared to move Jade save me but you know how I hate being saved

"What is wrong with you? You could have gotta killed!"

"It's bad that I'm saved by a girl but one _in _a dress!" I yelled at her

"Oh this I just got outta my Dad movie thing, I hate dresses get me a black shirk any day!"

"Well then I guess we'll be good friends. I'm Rika by the way."

"Jade. Jade Hayashi the tomboy-Naruto-Kingdom Hearts-Dragon Ball Z- Digimon-loving Freak," She said it was her label Banchou was fight IceDevimon while we were talking it was then when Takato and the others came Jade was gone

_**End of Flash Back **_

"So that's how she on good terms with you so Tsubasa is a movie star?"

"Yup she like me parents want us to be famous like them but they'll never listen to us. Jade told me she hate movie star and she wants to be a cop." Rika said while sitting on Renamon lap

"Really is Banchou going to help her out?"

"Yup,"

"Rika what do you want to do when you grow up?"

"Dunno." Then a bang came on the side of the house

"What the hell was that?"

They when to go see Rika with her Keyblade then when. They got there the room change to the platform when you fight Darkside in the first game. Renamon on the outside? Then Rika's shadow turns in to Darkside

"Rika!" Renamon yelled when Rika almost fell like Sora and Roxas

"Déjà vu. Hey I know what to do." Then she started to Darkside hand

_Don't be afraid. You are the Keyblades chosen one. _Rika blacks out then find herself back home

"Rika are you okay?"

"Yea, what was that?"

"Well I don't know but it sounded like you were fighting something."

"Hey fallow me." Rika said walking to the game room

"Okay see this?" Rika asked when Sora you know when you don't walk on the platform with Bell on it

"Yea what about?"

"Okay watch this,"

Then she finished the battle

"I think that happen to me."

The next day Rika was walking home from school and saw her house in darkness. And just like in Kingdom Hearts she sees Takato as Riku

"Rika the door is open."

"What!"

"We can now go to other worlds!"

After all that Rika wakes up by Renamon

"Where are we?" then all Heartlesses came after the Keyblade

"What happen to my home my city? Jade, Takato!"

"So you are the wielder of the Keyblade?" Leon asked

"So what is I am?"

"Then we'll fight."

"Rika?"

"Fine but I know all you're moves to don't be surprised if you lose!"

Later we see Rika at the end bar of her HP then finally defeated Leon

"What! I lost this can't BE!" then took Rika's last HP bar

"AHHH," Rika started to hover in the sky with her heart like how Sora when he's defeated. Renamon ran to Rika's side

"What did you do?"

"If she doesn't choose to go on she'll turn in to a Heartless!" Leon said walking off. Later Rika wakes up

"Damn you Leon!"

"Rika! Are you okay? How do you know him?"

"One: I'm fine. Two: I know him cuz I played _Kingdom Hearts_."

"So we're in Traverse Town?"

"Yea but I was support to lose to Leon then he would take me see Yuffie."

"Well lead the way you know this place better." Renamon admitted

"Yea,"

Later Rika and Renamon are walking then

"Rika, Renamon!" Jade yelled like Kari but more useful then Kari

"Jade! Did you fight Leon yet?" Rika asked her best friend

"Yea I won too. I had one HP bar he was pissed that he lost then attacked me, without Banchou, I would've been alone in this. But it's good to see a Kingdom Hearts player in the same problem as me." Jade said hugging her BFL

"It's good to see you two?" Rika asked

"Where's Takato?"

"Dunno he was at my house telling me 'the door is open. Jade we can other worlds now' is he support be, Riku and I am Kari?"

"I guess I'm Sora than and I think you're more of Roxas then Kari right now."

"Well I guess we can go to other worlds but we don't have a Gummiship." Then a big bang was heard

"That must be Guard Armor let's go!" Jade said running to where you're support defeat the Boss Heartless

"Gah,"

"Jade!"

Then Renamon turn in to Anti-Renamon

"Final Form (Master Form)," Rika and Jade yelled

Somewhere else

"Hey that must be the Keyblades!"

"Yea let's go fine the Master of the Keyblade."

Back to Rika and Jade

"It's not working!" Rika noted

"I can see that!"

"Hey don't get anger at me!"

"You're right sorry,"

"It's a Heartless so…" Jade started to said then Anti-Renamon defeated the Boss Heartless

"We did it!" Jade cheered

"Where's the lock?"

"It's over there." ? said

"Who's that?"

"My name is Vincent Valentine,"

"V-Vincent V-V-Valentine," Jade kinda of said

"He's sexier in person!"

"Thank you," Vincent said blushing lightly

"Go lock the world Sora's waiting for you two."

"But where is…" Rika asked but Vincent was gone

"Where he go?"

"Man who cares let's just get this world to lock and then we'll find Sora and Takato." Jade said running to lock the door but then Opposite Armor fall out of nowhere

"Holy shit! Man go back go back!" Jade yelled as soon as she saw Rika come to help

"What happen to you, you look like you saw a ghost?" Rika asked

"Opposite Armor fell right in front of me and nearly killed ME!"

"Well your still alive let's saw this Armored Heartless that Rika and Jade don't like being step on!"

"Ha, ha yes let's make he's armor rust!"

10 minute later Rika and Jade lock the world but still didn't have a Gummiship

"Now what we don't have a Gummiship so we're sticking here 'till we get one!"

"Well we should get some sleep." Rika said walking to that hotel on the side

We see our Heroines and Hero (BanchouLeomon) got they're rooms

"We'll see if we can fine a Gummiship soon night Jade." Rika said walking into her room

"Okay how is this going to work every time I put down it just keeps coming back!" Rika yelled putting the Keyblade down but it came back

"AHHHHHH," Renamon laugh

"Wait (picks up the Kingdom Heart booklet) Hey okay I hope this work." She put it by the bed then walk away the Keyblade came back

"Rika what are you doing?" Renamon finally asked

"Seeing if what it think can work." Then set in down then got in bed the Keyblade next to the bed but it didn't come back

"If I leave it out of range it comes back."

"Well that not going to be a problem." Renamon said getting next to Rika

"I guess not." Rika said kissing Renamon on the lips passionately

"Good night Rena,"

"Good night Rika,"

**Me: Did you like my** **story good, bad if you didn't like tell me in a nice way **

**Rika: Who cares if they're nice!**

**Me: I do hey where you in the begging of the story you're always there being Rika at me wait where's Jade!**

**Renamon: I think she and BL are on a date**

**Me: Great my alter ego ditches me some alter ego she is**

**Rika: Well you basted her off of me so what do you expect**

**Me: Chapter 2: Where's Rika and Jade? (Sorry that there wasn't a lot of Rika-x-Renamon) **


	2. Chapter 2: Where's Rika, Jade and Takato

**Chapter 2: Where's Rika, Jade and Takato?**

**Me: So in this chapter we go back to Shinjuku Tsubasa and the other parents are looking for Takato, Rika and Jade**

**Rika: So I'm glad to make my mom look for me any day**

**Jade: Yea same for my dad**

**Me: Okay hey you two gotta go I can see your parents coming**

**Jade/Rika: Pace **

**Rumiko: Where's Rika?**

**Tsubasa: Where's Jade?**

**Takato's parents: Where's Takato**

**Me: I don't know…..maybe I do. I ain't telling (runs for anger mob) hey what kind of parents are you you're chasing a 12 year old (ducks from bomb) AHH if I'm not here by end of this chapter I dead! Fenrir I hope Keyblade works**

**I don't own Digimon, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or any other character that saw Jade's my own alter ego so she's mind**

It was that day that Rika, Jade and Takato when to the worlds that Sora sees

"Rika are you…" Rumiko asked then open the door to Rika's room but all she sees is Rika's room a little messy but no Rika

"Rumiko what are you doing?" Seiko asked

"Looking for Rika,"

"Maybe she's over at Jade's."

"Well she never stays there this long."

"Then let's go."

Later we find the two ladies at the Hayashi house

"Hey have you seen Rika?"

"No. I can't find Jade but she not support to be out cuz she's grounded." Tsubasa said then two glows came and what drop outta of them was Kingdom Hearts but it the one with Rika and Jade in it

"I've seen this before Rika plays it all the time." Then she read the back

_Two heroines Rika Nonaka and Jade Hayashi have to save the worlds with the help of BanchouLeomon and Renamon they're lovers they have to find Sora, Riku and Roxas but they have to find Takato first_

"What in the hell?"

"Give it here." Tsubasa said he then lead them to the PlayStation2 put the game in the beginning was the same but they didn't see Sora it was Rika and Jade with Renamon and BanchouLeomon he hit the continue and it already had a game load so he chalked it

"What are you-?"

"Look this is where our girls are Banchou I can truth him to keep my little girl save." Tsubasa started "but we have to find a way in the game." Just then a black hole came in the wall then out came

"The name's Axel got memorize."

"Axel? You must be a friend of Roxas." Tsubasa said

"Hey fill us in on this." Rumiko said

"Oh Rumiko you're the only one who doesn't know Rika played the game and taught me how to play."

"Roxas,"

"Oh there you are Axel-chan."

"Chan? You two are in love!" Rumiko said then gagged

"Well we'll leave we better tell Rika and Jade we can go to…." Roxas said a little pissed off

"Wait we want to come with you."

"Come on."

Later we find Rumiko, Tsubasa, Seiko in Kingdom Hearts then Rika and Jade came run fighting Heartlesses

"We still have no Gummiship." Jade said

"Rika,"

"God damn it! Who the hell calling me!"

"*Gasp* R-R-R-Rika run!"

"Why?"

"Rika Nonaka get over here."

"Mom, grandma?"

"Dad?"

"How the hell did you get here?" they said

"We brought them." Roxas said

"Roxas!" Rika and Jade said hugging they're friend

"What no hug for me?" Axel asked

"Come here brother." Jade said (Jade looks just like Axel in this FanFic)

"Hey we have a Gummiship you wanna-?" Roxas was cut with a loud

"Yes please we're hate this place!"

"Wait we have to get _someone_." Jade said she was talking about Banchou and Renamon, Rika and Jade woke up before they're lovers to they were going to let them sleep

"Renamon come we can go to the next world." Rika said

"Rika when did we get a Gummiship?"

"Axel and Roxas saved us." Jade said

Then in the Gummiship Rika and Jade tell the story to their parents what and _how _they got here and Rika finally had to tell her mother about Renamon

"Mom this Renamon my girlfriend," Rika said

"No I'm not-!" Rumiko was cut off

"Mom we have other thing to worry about like the fact that you're in _my _game world! We need to find Takato first then we'll talk!" Rika the pulled out the Keyblade then throw but it came back anyway

"You see this? This is the most powerful weapon in _this_ whole world the Keyblade; it's the only thing that can save worlds by just one simple lock. And you know what else I'm known as a Keyblade wielder! The Keyblade Master and this is the Ultima Weapon just as powerful as Oblivkeeper!" Rika said then Jade came in with her Keyblade then hit it with Rika's

"What are you doing?"

"Showing them how powerful the Keyblades are." Then the Gummiship leaded on Hollow Bastion where meet up with Leon, Yuffie and Cloud

"Rika, Jade!" Yuffie said

"Long time no see looks like we're going be saving the worlds once again." Rika said

"Saving the worlds once again?" Rumiko asked

We then walk to where you defeat Sephiroth and yes he was standing there Rika and Jade walk up to him they told everyone else to stay back

"What is Cloud doing?"

"Beats me." Rika and Jade like Sora

"You two who are you?"

"I'm not sure we should tell ya!"

"Well that an integrating sword you're charring."

"It's the Keyblade!"

"Well then so that the Keyblade and support your it's chosen wielder?"

"So what if are?"

"I wonder if it won't change its mind once I defeat you!" Then the thing that make you _not _escape came over where the other were Renamon and Banchou try to break it but couldn't so they just had to watch like everyone else

"Final Form,"

"Master Form,"

"Fusion Form," Then Rika and Jade fuse together in to one

"Hiya prepare to dead!" but everything stop when Zack _Fair _came

"Stand down this is my fight." Zack said Rika and Jade did what the Final Fantasy VII God said to them Zack _is _a legendry. After a long ass battle Sephiroth was defeated

"Zack long time one see big brother." Rika said

"Rika,"

"Renamon I want you to meet Zack Fair my big brother or play brother."

"So you're the lucky Renamon. Rika talk a lot about you."

"Well I never knew Rika talked so highly about me." Renamon said Rika blushing a bit

"Where to now?" Jade asked

"Hmm let's see we were just in Traverse Town we're in Hollow Bastion right now so that means that we need to go to Atlantica!" Rika said

"Alright well what are we waiting for?" Jade running to the Gummiship but once again another Heartless falls right in front of her Dark Thorn was the Heartless

"AHH! Why am I the only one the Heartless really want to kill!"

"Where it go?" Rika asked she hadn't got to that Boss yet

"It's invisible so everyone needs to keep they're guard up!" Jade warned then Rumiko when flying (LOL)

"There!"

"AAGHH!" Rika just lost her last HP bar then Jade lost her last HP bar then the Keyblades started to glow then Renamon and BanchouLeomon had the Keyblade's later Dark Thorn was defeated but Rika and Jade didn't come back just yet

"Rika! Come on, come back!" Renamon then kiss Rika on the lips

"*gasp* Renamon shit we really need an AP boost!"

"Yea wait Dark Thorn came here then what's at Beast's Castle?" Jade asked

"Xaldin but I-never mind."

Later we find in Atlantica Rika and Jade as sharks not mermaids that's too girly

"Rika, Jade!" Ariel called out then another glow came in the water and guess who came out

"AHH! What the hell? Rika, Jade!" Yup it's me Arielle

"Arielle so we're all Keyblade wielders too." Jade said

"Fenrir,"

"Oblivkeeper,"

"The Ultima Weapon," We all said at same time holding our Keyblades on one another's then the water started to go black which meant Ursula was around

"Ursula what do you want?"

"What I came here for the tyrant!" then her ugly eels attacked us then made off with Ariel

"Oh no you don't Fire style: FIRE BALL!" Rika yelled

"How dare you!"

"Water clone Jutsu!" Jade yelled saving Rika once again

"Thanks now let's finish Naruto style!"

"Water style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" Then Ursula swam away

"Oh yea Naruto conquers ALL!" all three of us yelled

"I thought I forbid you from watching Naruto!" Rumiko yelled

"Hey if I never watched Naruto we would've been screwed!" Rika yelled

"Andrew come on!"

"Sorry I just lock this world so we can go." Andrew said holding Sleeping Lion

"Seen when did you guys became Keyblade wielders?" Jade asked

"A while back but Takato was at my house being Riku." I said

"Let's go to the Pride Lands."

"Cool to the Pride Lands!" Jade cheered

Later we all were in the Pride Lands Jade was a red and black lion Rika was red like Axel Roxas was brown like everyone else I'm all black like Andrew

"YEA it feels _so _good to be a lion again!" Rika and Jade cheered

"Again?"

"Okay we did this before Jade made her Keyblade and my Keyblade is the Kingdom Hearts 2 Ultima Weapon. We know what to do and that why everyone we met up with knows our names. So there you have when you asked me where I was all weekend we were here saving the worlds."

"Really?"

"Renamon let's go get Simba." Rika said running off

"Hey you wouldn't leaving without me were you?" Jade asked dashing after Rika, Banchou followed them

"Rika, Jade, Arielle!" Simba greeted us

"Welcome back," Nala said

"Yea it's good to see everyone again." Rika said then everyone one else came

"Tsubasa," Everyone said it was right there Jade just realized her dad looked a lot like Mufasa

"You didn't know I was one of the makers of this game before I became a movie star." Tsubasa said

"Simba have you seen our friend Takato?" Rika asked

"Takato? I think so but he said something before he left."

"What did he say?" Jade asked

"He said 'I well become the new DarkRiku!' I don't know what that means."

"He wouldn't would he?" Rika asked

"I don't wanna find out."

"_**Simba! You still live." **_Scar's ghost said

"Scar. I thought you died!"

"_**And I thought you were overthrown by Kovu!"**_

__"What the hell?" Simba said

"Kovu,"

"Groundshaker let's show them what we really made of!"

"Oh shit!" Jade yelled cuz it fall right in front of her

"WHY ME!"

"Oh shut up and attack it!"

"Right!"

"Ggh,"

Jade shied then through her Keyblade in the air and it landed in her mouth

"Oh yea,"

Rika killed half of it Jade killed the other half

"We really need to find Takato! We can't let him go DarkTakato." Jade reminded

"Right sorry guys it was nice seeing you but we have to go save a friend!"

In the Gummiship

"Ugh,"

"Damn it," Rika was bleeding on the left side

"Rika!"

"I'll be fine." Rika said to Renamon but she laid Rika lost a lot of blood

"No you're not." Renamon said Rumiko could only watch Jade was in the same state Renamon took off Rika shirt and saw a three inch cut

"Agh,"

"Damn,"

"*huff* *huff* That hurts." Rika said

"It well be okay Rika," Renamon said holding Rika hand

"Maybe I was wrong about Renamon" Rumiko thinks then Axel walked in with Roxas

"Well I guess we _have _to wait for them."

"No! I'll be fine." Rika and Jade said getting up remember I give them a Naruto coat so they starting to _act_ like Naruto

"There's no way we going to let Takato go through with it."

"You're right let's lock this world!" Renamon said as Rika walked out the Gummiship see faints but Renamon was there so Rika riding on Renamon's back

"Where are we?"

"We're walking to Olympus Coliseum."

"Really?"

"Yea," Renamon stop

"Hey I think I can walk." Rika said Renamon let Rika go

"Auron? Is that you?"

"So your back," Auron said

"Well that a nice how do you do."

"I don't like remember? Always trying to save the day."

"Hey you wanna fight! I'm game!"

"Fine if you can surpass me I'll come with _and _I'll tell you what Takato said to me."

"Fine but no sword and I won't use my Keyblade." Rika said handing Renamon her Keyblade. The Keyblade didn't come but back Rika and Renamon's love makes them both Keyblade masters

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"What the hell!"

"Sharingan," Jade yelled

"What are you doing?"

"If I win he'll tell me what Takato said before bolting."

"Well you didn't think we were going to help we're friends Rika." Jade said then I walk in

"Now let's show him the true power of the Keyblade!"

Then I pulled out Fenrir Jade pulled out Oblivkeeper then the Ultima Weapon came in Rika's hands

"Right,"

Later Auron was defeated then tells us what Takato said

"He said something 'Ansem or not. Ryo you're really being him' and he was off."

"Ryo as Ansem! I always hated him but I never thought he come in as the Ultimate Boss!" Rika and Renamon said

"Aww man now we really need to hurry up!" Jade and I said

"Yea let's go we need to lock this world!"

"Right!"

So we ran to Coliseum

"Why are we here?" Rumiko asked

"It seem like they don't need us."

"Maybe we get a better look at our kids. Seeing them as heroines." Tsubasa said

"Yea let's see what they can do." Seiko said

"Alright now here's what you call a challenge!" Jade said we were supports to defeat Cerberus, Ice Titan, Hydra, Hades and Rock Titan all at the same time

"Let's dance."

A while later our parents came and saw what we defeating

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

"Master Form,"

"Gather,"

"Cerberus is defeated!"

"Agh," Jade got hit that was then were the Digimon started to help

"We should leave Hydra for last!" Rika said

"Yea I don't feel like cutting heads right now."

Later we started to defeat Hydra

"Okay here goes nothing!"

"Master Form," Jade yelled

"Final Form,"

"Anti Form,"

Over where our parents are

"What is that?" Rumiko asked

"Anti-Arielle it's the darkest form of her." Tsubasa said

"I have no idea what that is."

"Okay listen there are four forms Valor Form, Wisdom Form, Master and Final Form."

"But what is that one Arielle is?"

"Anti Form it's a hidden form if you hit Final Form just right you can go in the Anti Form. As you can see Arielle she can control the darkness to use it in a problem like this to help out."

"Agh," Rika got hit when flying in the air she landed on her right hand then attack back

"Why isn't DYING!"

"GRR release," Jade then started to glow red and black

"What is that?"

"Curse Mark Nine Tails, Chasengan," Jade yelled

"Agh," Jade and I lost our last HP bar now it's all up to Rika

"Why would leave me alone? I never got this far in the game!"

"Hey you didn't forget me did you?" Renamon asked

"I mean who knows this game like the back of their dog!"

"Okay wait did you run on Hydra's back?"

"Get up on Hydra's back!" Phil said Rika shoots him with a gun

"Now ya tell me!" Rika said running off the Hydra's back

"Sorry."

Then Hydra's heads are on the ground

"Ewwww that is just naaaaasty!"

"Holy shit!" Renamon said looking up

"How many more heads do I have to slaughter?"

"It seems it the least part."

"Great now I have to do is glide up there."

"I think there's 100 heads."

"Okay."

"Agh,"

"Renamon!"

Renamon was being slowly degrading

"Didn't see that coming."

"Renamon," Rika slid by Renamon

"Sorry I couldn't help."

"Renamon don't go who else I am I going to watch Naruto and Bleach with." Rika said holding Renamon's hand

"You'll find someone."

"No don't go I love you."

"Sorry Rika I can't stop it I'll see you later." Renamon said disintegrating in to data

"No," Rika said crying

Rika defeated Hydra to see who killed Renamon

"You bastard!"

"It was just orders." Cyberdramon said

"Orders!"

A while later we can back

"Rika what happen to Renamon?" I asked

"She's gone." Rika said glowing a dangerous color of blue the Jinchriki Bijuu

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH,"

"What's going with Rika?" Rumiko asked

"Oh no."

"What going on?"

"As I feared Rika somehow master the Bijuu Jinchriki if Jade doesn't try to stop her she'll become unstoppable!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"I guess this will be a good time for me to leave." Cyberdramon said

"GGGGGRRRR!"

"Rika you have to stop it's not good for you keep going to."

"Shut up!"

"Fine."

"It will never be the same!"

Then a glow came outta nowhere

"Rika you have to stop."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Renamon?"

"Yes."

"UGH ARGGGG AAAAAAAHHH,"

"That's right it's me."

"AGHHHHHHHHH,"

"When you first go in this form its takes a while to get use to getting out." Jade said

"URG ARG AAAAAHHH,"

"This is going to take a while." Jade said

Later Rika finally become to normal

"Urrrrgh what happen?"

"You become Bijuu the two tailed beast of Naruto." Jade said

"I what?"

"Somehow you become a Jinchriki." Renamon said

"Renamon!"

"Rika," Renamon said hugging Rika

"How did you come back?"

"It seem like the Keyblade bought me back."

"I'm just glad your back." Rika said then kissed Renamon passionately

"Yea it good to be back. I thought I was a goner."

"Hey we gotta go!"

"Coming,"

"Come on." Rika said holding out her hand to Renamon

"Thanks," Renamon said taking Rika's hand

**Me: So there's chapter 2 sorry again that they're not much of Rika/Renamon love I just the idea of their parents to come in so how are you support to express your love if your parents are there**

**Rika: Well I could have gone without the death scene**

**Me: Sorry I had a dream of it and thought it would be good for convening your mom that your love for Renamon is real**

**Rika: Well I guess your right**

**Me: well that all for now Chapter 3 going to take a while to really get in so Rika/Renamon love **


	3. Chapter 3: Lover, Love

**Chapter 3 Lover, love part 1**

**Me: Okay I got another character coming in but she is my BFL **

**Sierra: Hey**

**Rika: Who the hell is it?**

**Jade: her BFL like me and you**

**Me: Yea so her Keyblade is going to be Guardian Soul**

**Jade: Okay?**

**Me: Yea so who wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Sierra: Arielle doesn't own anything it's a FanFic no does**

"How much longer I can't feel my feet!" Rika asked/yelled we been walking for a while we thought it would be good to walk cuz the Organization XIII knows that we have Roxas and Axel so we didn't want to be trap in a battle with them just yet

"What happen to the upbeat attitude of yours Rika?" Renamon asked

"Out the window! Hmm hey." Rika hopped on her Keyblade it was like the Jet Board in Jak 2 and 3

"Arg what the hell?" Arielle just walked into something

"If you want to pass you must go through me!" ? said

"Fine we can-" Jade was cut off

"No this is my fight."

"What you're saying you said it yourself we're friends we go through everything together!"

"I know that but I think I know her somehow." Guardian Soul was the Keyblade the mysterious stranger had

"Fenrir,"

"Darkness blade!"

"Light blade!" ? yelled

"Who the hell are you?"

"Why hell should I tell you!"

"Fine I'll start! My name is Arielle Autmn!" We hopped back just looking at each other then the stranger took off her helmet (That looks like Vanitas' is)

"Long time no Arielle," Sierra said

"*gasp* Sierra it's been three in a half year since you left 3rd grade."

"Sorry I had to move."

"Who the hell is she?" Jade asked

"An old friend of mine."

"Guardian Soul is my Keyblade."

"Ferrier,"

"Oblivkeeper,"

"The Ultima Weapon,"

"Um Guardia Soul,"

"Keyblade Wielders, Keyblade Master!" We chanted

"Wait where the hell are we?" Arielle/I asked Andrew

"I have no idea."

"Okay I guess we're in-" Arielle was cut by an arrow?

"Where'd that come from!"

"Over there!" Jade said

"Farah stop it!"

"Dastan!" (A/N Remember I said I don't own Digimon, Final Fantasy, Naruto _and whatever characters other that saw up_)

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jade Hayashi and this BanchouLeomon my boyfriend."

"Rika Nonaka and this is Renamon my girlfriend."

"Come on I've heard a great deal about these Keyblade wielders."

"Okay but where did you hear about the Keyblades in the first place?" Jade asked

"Are you serious your known everywhere as the pace maker." Dastan said (I really don't like his name but I need it for the story)

"Whatever," Rika and Jade said hopping on their Keyblades

"What you not going to take us with you." Renamon and Banchou said

"Come on,"

"You guys are lame!" Arielle said pulling my Jet-Board

"Steal my idea!"

"Hey why didn't y'all just glide?" Andrew asked

"Hey Rika!" Jade called out

"What do AHH?"

"What was that for?" Rika getting back on her Keyblade

"Dunno felt like doing."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Oh crap Water Clone Jutsu!"

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

"Are they always like this?" Sierra asked

"Yea ya get used to it when you known them for awhile. Chidori!"

"Hey! Why ya,"

"We have to find Takato remember?"

"Oh right and besides we're both Jinchuriki after all." Rika said

"Yea Jinchuriki," Jade chanted

We then walked to a hole in the floor but you can run on the wall to get across

"Do we really have to?" Jade asked

"Eh why not? I'll go first."

"Rika it's too dangerous!" Rumiko said

"I'll be fine." Rika said then run on the side of the wall

"Well come on!" Rika called back

"She's right let's go." Arielle said but I walked but then run I jump

"Wahoo,"

"And she sticks the landing!" Arielle said standing like the This It Andrew just glided over here

"Hell why not?" Jade said running on the wall

"How did you know how to do that?" Rumiko asked Rika and Jade

"That the lucky part of Digimon lovers you never realize that all my fighting moves and stands is just like Banchou's?" Jade asked

"Yea I learn a lot for Renamon," Rika said jumping Renamon's back

"Well you can say that." Renamon said Axel and Roxas use their black ports to get over

"We'll find a way for you to get across." Jade said then Dastan came over

"Yea don't worry I'll keep them safe if needed to." Dastan said

Later we are in the palace

"Are you sure we went that right way?" We heard

"Yea I'm sure Nar-Nar," Sasuke said

"Oh my God did you hear that?" Rika asked

"Deidara come on."

"Sasori-chan you're a puppet it's easier for you."

"Oh my God it's really _them_?" Jade asked then Naruto and commune came

"AAAAAAHHHH it really is them!" Rika, Jade and Arielle freaked out

"Itachi is this the place?" Kisame asked

"I'm sure Kisame-chan." Itachi said

"Hey it's Jade Hayashi right?" Itachi asked Jade

"Oh my God he said my name, he said my name I'm a big fan of you Itachi!" Jade said

"Oh my God it's SASUKE!" Sierra screamed

"Heh I get that a lot you know me and I know we'll be great comrades." Itachi said kissing Jade hand

"Rika right I'll be your partner in this mission to defeat Ryo." Deidara said

"Really cool," Rika said but inside she was freaking the fuck out

"Hey weren't we support to find a way for your parents to get across?" Renamon asked

"Oh crap I forgot!" Rika said

"Oh yea let's get this over with. Hey Rika I can't wait to see your mother face when she see's you walking with Naruto, Sasuke, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi and Kisame." Jade said

"What does she mean?" Naruto asked

"I was forbidden to watch your anime but I did anyway." Rika laugh at how stupid her mother is at times

"Dunno why she won't let you my Dad said it would be a good way to learn how to fight if I ever needed to defend Timmy since Ren doesn't care for us some stepbrother _he_ is." Jade said

Later we found a way for the others to get across

"Okay now we have to walk back." Naruto said a little piss

"What's wrong Nar-Nar?" Sasuke asked (A/N I made the nickname "Nar-Nar" for my character Naruke)

"Nothing really I just didn't feel like walking back."

"Well they can wait I really wanted to get away for my mom to do this." Rika said then started make out with Renamon

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Finally we meet a lesbian welcome to the club."

"I love homosexuals so don't think that cuz I'm straight doesn't mean I hate homosexuals." Jade and Arielle said

"Good to know." Sasori said

"I kinda glad mom and dad are dead now cuz I don't need to tell them that I'm gay." Sasuke said Itachi nodded if you didn't know he's gay in this story too

"You're lucky I told my mom but she doesn't want to accept that I'm a lesbian." Rika said

"Maybe it's cuz I'm not human." Renamon said

"Well I'm a Jinchuriki he's the Cruse Mark so it really didn't matter." Naruto said

"I'm a Jinchuriki too!" Jade said

"Really what are you?"

"Cruse Mark Nine Tails,"

"Really,"

"Yea and I'm Nibi." Rika said (A/N Sorry I had the wrong thing it's hard to find it on see the URL and my "friend" told me it was Bijuu)

"Well that's cool," Sasuke said

Back where our parents are

"What is taking them so long?" Rumiko asked pacing

"Woman stop pacing! You're pissing off!" Tsubasa said in a ghetto voice

"Make me,"

"That's really bad idea but okay." Tsubasa said then flips Rumiko

"Holy shit,"

"You asked for it." Tsubasa said well that explains how Jade knows how to flip people twice her size

"Well you two stop!" Seiko said

"You two really act like a married couple." Jade has no mom she died to her abusive dad Kyo, he still out there too

"WHAT!"

Back to us

"We better get going we don't want our parents to kill each other right Jade." Rika said for some reason Tsubasa and Rumiko can't get along without Rika or Jade flipping them both. Rika and Jade wonder why they can't get along like them. They're best friends for live but they're parents' enemies

"Right I don't want to go home to a sad Timmy he hates when people he loves dies every since mother was killed I don't blame him." Jade sadly said

"Okay why the long face?" Naruto asked like a big brother would

"Okay so I had my real father Kyo he abused us all the time. Mom got mad so we left him, mom got remarried to Tsubasa years later then Kyo found us. He tried to kill me and Timmy when we were playing in the backyard, mom was in the house. I remember the day it scares me. I was teaching Timmy how to fight Ren was just reading in the far cover of the house Kyo come in the backyard. He asked "Where's your mother?" I said "Why should I tell you now leave us alone!" but my reason came in 3 inch sliver blade. He pulled a pocket knife on me and my 6 year-old brother! Ren back then care he didn't know what was going on he was listening to he's IPod. Timmy and I screamed then mom ran out of the house. Kyo said "Aiko why ya leave?" Mom said "Cuz I don't like you now leave us alone!" Kyo had put the knife back in its place then Timmy tried to leave Kyo took out the knife again we were really close to him mom was behind us I was going to gladly take that knife head on. I lived a good life but I saw a flash. Kyo left and mom was gone. She gladly gave her life up for us. Ren lost he caring side cuz he was wasn't there to save us let alone mom. I was only 10 years-old when mom die. That's the reason why I love the feeling of being a Keyblade wielder being a heroine." Jade said crying Banchou embraced her lovely

"Sorry man I know how it feels to lose a love one." Sasuke said with an arm around Jade's shoulder Itachi regrets killing the whole Uchiha clan but him and Sasuke

"Come on Jade we need to go." Banchou said picking up Jade

Later we got back to our parents

"Rika what took so long?" Rumiko asked a little relieved

"Sorry I met up with someone." Rika said with a smirk she moves her head to the side then Naruto and the other come out

"Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Itachi Uchiha,"

"Kisame Hoshigaki,"

"Sasori puppet master,"

"Deidara," everyone intervened themselves

"No," Rumiko said she didn't believe that Rika met up with Naruto

Jade was still crying

"What's wrong baby?" Tsubasa asked

"She told the story." Banchou said last time Jade told that story was back then when she and BanchouLeomon become partners (A/N in this story Jade's only going to have one Digimon oh and BTW Jade's Renamon is known as DarkRenamon)

"Oh,"

"I'll be fine I just wish it was me not mom."

"Jade Hayashi you know that not true your just glad your brother Timmy safe but a bit blinded by anger, sadness and guilt. Don't feel guilty for what Kyo did you didn't do it!" Tsubasa said Rumiko saw what he did and now she knows why even those they're not blood related he understand Jade and she likes that now

"I know I just wish I killed Kyo when I had the chance."

"Now you know where you'd be if you did,"

"I know I just thought I'd feel better if I did." Jade said then Rika walked over to her then hug her best friend and Renamon hugged Jade too

"I don't know how it feels like to know that your love one was killed but at least you had her in your life. I never had my dad in my life." Rika said

"I know how it feels like you were just abandoned I only really had one friend all my life in 'till I become friends with you. Does she have a favorite place to go?" Arielle asked

"Yea she always goes to the park over by the lake to think. Once I was walking home from school and I wanted to go to park to think and I found her there by the lake. When she saw me she just smiled at me I'll never forget that smile." Jade said

"We have to get going the King wants to meet the Keyblade wielders." Dastan said

"He's right." Renamon said then Rika hopped on her back

"I don't feel like walking." Rika said

"Hey Sierra how you'd been here?" Arielle asked her best friend

"A while I've been trap here for a long time 'till the other Key bearers came."

"Well it's good we found you that means you know these places real well."

"No just this one."

"Well at least you're not dead."

Later we walk to a big ass door to the king but Dastan to say something

"When you come in bow to him out of respect unless you want your head on the floor."

"Okay,"

We walk in

"My King I've brought the Key bearer as you requested." Dastan said

"Well let's see their faces." The King said

"Nice to meet you great King I'm Jade Hayashi and this is my boyfriend BanchouLeomon." Jade said without hesitation she was on her kneeling with her Keyblade on the floor her left hand on it we all did the same one by one

"Nice to meet you King I'm Arielle Autmn and this is Andrew Thomas my boyfriend." The King nodded that said 'nice to meet you too'

"Nice to meet you King I'm Rika Nonaka and this is Renamon my girlfriend." Rika said then made full eye contact with the King and she know who it was

"It's been a long time hasn't Rika." King Justin said

"Father," Rika said

"Yes it's me,"

"Renamon how long has it been?" Justin asked

"Three years," Renamon said everyone else left but Jade, Banchou and Rumiko

"I've heard a lot of Jade Hayashi the one who wants to up hold your Clan."

"Yea ever since my mom was murdered it's all I thought of doing." Jade said

"How did you become the King?" Rika asked

"I fought the last King I won and he gave me the title King." Justin said

"So you're okay with me being in love for Renamon?" Rika asked

"Yea why wouldn't I she's beautiful." Justin said

"Thank you," Renamon said

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Cuz mom doesn't,"

"Same old Rumiko always unexciting of the homosexuals," Justin said with both his hands in the air

"Huh?"

"Remember when you bought Axel and Roxas when you were 12?" Justin asked I'm really 12 but in the story Rika, Jade, and I are 16 and Andrew is 17

"Yea why,"

"You were playing Truth or Dare with Axel and Roxas."

"Oh yea I dare Roxas to do something but I can't remember what."

"You dared Roxas to kiss Axel. He did without disgust but he was happy you dared that."

"*laughs* I remember that the kiss lasted nine full minutes."

"Then Rumiko walked in on your game she freaked when she saw Axel and Roxas kissing."

"Why wasn't I there?" Renamon joked

"I didn't think you wanna to play." Rika said

"Hey I would've played if you just asked." Renamon said pushing Rika back by the forehead

"Why do you always do that?" Rika asked

"It's fun." Renamon said then Rika flit her forehead

"Ow what was that for?"

"It was fun." Rika laughed

"Okay,"

"Anyways she never wanted you to hang out with them but you did anyway."

"Oh yea I had to talked to Deidara."

"He's here?" Justin asked

"Yea along with Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame and Sasori,"

"Well bring them in." Justin said when they came in

"Lord Justin,"

"Welcome," Justin said Rumiko greed her teeth

"Nar-Nar I thought you were the one who won't say that." Sasuke said

"You want me to hurt you?" Naruto asked

"Try me,"

"Sexy No Jutsu," Then Rika thought she saw Sasuke have a noise bleed she laughed at this Renamon started to laugh too.

"Okay, okay you win."

"Well I never thought to see Uchiha give up a fight!" Rika mocked

"Don't piss me off!"

"Or what you'll use that Sharingan of yours?"

"Maybe," Sasuke said walking away but Rika didn't know Sasuke just used he's Sharingan how Itachi does it with just one finger

"Ugh," Sasuke was already gone with everyone else

"Why did you have to make Sasuke leave?" Renamon asked but Rika didn't respond

"Rika?"

Inside the Sharingan

"Where, Where am I?"

"Mom, Dad?"

Back to the real world

"Rika are you listening me?" Renamon asked

"Where, Where am I?" Rika asked faintly

"What do you mean where are you?"

"Mom, Dad?"

"Rika?"

Back to the Sharingan

"You can't let her!" Rumiko yelled at Justin

"What's wrong if she's friends with homosexuals!"

"It's not normal!

"Not normal? You know something my brother gay you didn't even know."

"Shut up!"

Then a 12 year old Rika came in

"What wrong if I'm friend with Axel and Roxas? They're my friends." Rika stated

"It's inhuman!"

"Really!" Rika yelled and for the first time The Ultima Weapon came to her right hand and the Nibi Jinchuriki

"What is that?" Rumiko asked

"Why don't you want me to be friends with Axel and Roxas?"

"Because it's not normal!"

"Wrong answer!" Rika yelled using the Keyblade to hit Rumiko but miss

"Rika what's wrong with you?" Justin asked then the Keyblade disappeared then Rika become the Nibi

"GGGGRRR!"

"Rika was wrong with you?"

"You see what you created if you can get this outta Rika when I'm leaving!"

"W-What dad y-you can't!" Rika said turning back to her normal self

"I can't take this bullshit I'm sorry Rika goodbye."

Back to the real world

"Rika snap outta of it!" Renamon said

"You can't!" Rika yelled from her memory then she started to use the Keyblade

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Renamon then pulled Rika to meet her eyes but to see Rika's eye ALL blue

"Where's Jade?" Renamon asked

"She when out with Banchou."

"Watch Rika!"

A while Renamon found Jade

"Jade,"

"Renamon? Where's Rika?"

"Nevermind that you have to help her!"

"What you can't do it?"

"She can't hear me!"

"Is her eyes all blue?"

"Yes,"

"Shit!" Jade said running off

"What's going on?"

"Just come on!"

Back to where Rika is

"Rika? I heard Ryo loves you!" Jade said but Rika didn't say anyway

"Yea she really in there," Jade said

"Where is she?" Renamon asked

"Deep within the Sharingan. Did she see or talk to Sasuke or Itachi?" Jade asked

"She kinda pissed Sasuke off."

"Damn it Rika! Banchou hold her!"

"Got it,"

"Release,"

"What, what happen?" Rika asked she didn't even know she was crying

"Rika you really don't know what happen?"

"No did I something?" Rika asked then Renamon hugged her

"You were in Sasuke's Sharingan."

"I was but I didn't look him in the eye!"

"He knows how to use it Itachi style!" Jade said walking away

"Agh my head hurts." Rika said

"What did you see?" Renamon asked

"I really don't remember much Rena," Rika said

"You did say 'you can't' what memory do you have when you say that?" Renamon asked oh BTW Jade left Rumiko in the corner not wanting to speak to her ex-husband

"I think it was when I was 12 and Roxas and Axel left after our Truth or Dare game."

"The day I left." Justin said

"I really never know the story behind that but now I know." Rika said putting her hand on her chest

"That was the day I got my Keyblade and Nibi Jinchuriki demon."

"Yea,"

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Rika yelled at her mother

"You lied to me you told me dad never loved me but I know the truth!"

","

Rika was cover in darkness

"What happen to Rika?" Rumiko asked

"She, She become a heartless!" Renamon said faintly

"Agh,"

"What did I do?" Rumiko asked

"Rika I know your still in there!"

"So long, bitch you get me so wrong I wanna go on living in this world without you!" Rika yelled (A/N Eminem!)

"Rika," Renamon said sadly

"You finally did it! You made Rika into a monster and you can't do anything to stop it!" Justin yelled

"Maybe she can't but I can do!" Renamon said ran toward Rika

"Stay back," Rika yelled Renamon finally made her way to Rika and hugged her Rika started to come back to normal

"Renamon," Rika said then passing out

"Rika," Renamon said

"When we get back to the Shinjuku I'm taking Rika you can't handle her!" Justin said

"Agh,"

"Rika are you okay?" Renamon asked

"Agh yea I'm fine. Sorry I lost my cool."

"I forgive you Rika."

A while later Rika getting her senses back

"When we get back home you are going to taking me to see _Three Days Grace_." Rika said to Renamon

"Heheh fine if we end up fighting Ryo in Shinjuku I'll think about."

"Rika are you sure you're okay?" Arielle asked

"I still can't believe Rika turn into a HEARTLESS!" Jade said

"_I_ still can't believe it _and_ I was there." Renamon said Rika fall asleep on her back

"Well where the hell are we going?" Sierra asked

"Um let's see we were just in the Olympic Coliseum so we go to…" Arielle trailed off

"Beast's Castle!" Jade cheered we finally get her to stop crying

"Glad to have you back Jade." Arielle joked

"I always been here." Jade said in a innocent voice

"Well who know have to get the Beast _not _mad?" Arielle asked

"Easy don't. Just ask Belle." Jade said

"Well than that should be easy." Sierra said

"Renamon…" Rika asked

"Yes Rika what is it?"

"When are we going home I can't take it I just become a heartless because my mom laid to me it's going to be hard to keep my cool?" Rika said then fall asleep again

"Poor Rika, she just met her father again and it all goes to hell because her mother can't bear the truth to her! Would've killed someone out of angry then I'd run from it all!" Jade said looking back at Justin then Rumiko, Rumiko in the back of the group and Justin right behind Renamon

"Hey there it is!" Jade yelled unlocking the gate

"That best part of a Keyblade. I hope we get to keep them I would so use this back in Shinjuku." Arielle said

"Well let's go in we might have to defeat Xaldin." Arielle said

"and he's really hard."

"Well let's go in."

Walked in

"GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR,"

"Holy shit!" Sierra said

"Renamon I think I can walk." Rika said

"Okay,"

"GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR,"

"Jeez Beast is pissed." Rika said

"That cuz someone has his rose!"? said

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Jade said

"Fine," two people came down

"Number II Xaldin," Xaldin said

"Number XIV Ruki," Ruki said

"Rika why does she look like you," Arielle asked

"I-I don't know?" Rika said

"You don't remember when you became a Heartless I was made!"

"That's right now your Organization XIII's number XIV! This can't be happening." Rika said Renamon pulled her closer

"Xaldin!" Beast yelled

"Crap Ruki let's go!" Xaldin said

"Nah you go ahead I'll hold them off!" Ruki said

"Fine but if you don't come back Xemnas is going to have my head!"

"I'll come back DarkRenamon!"

"DarkRenamon," Rika asked

"Yea when I become, Renamon got a Nobody too!" Ruki said

"Well Ruki let's defeated them and go." DarkRenamon said coldly

"Fine let's fight!" Rika said then two Keyblades came in her hand the Fateful Encounter Keyblade

"She's got two!" Jade said

"Alright let's see what you can do." Ruki said

"Fine Nibi release," Rika said but she made the Nibi's chakra go in the Keyblades

"*gasp* Can I do that too with my Jinchriki?" Jade asked

"Rika Nonaka you'd better stop right now or-" Rumiko was cut off

"Shut up when we get back to Shinjuku I'm dad's so you really can't tell me what to do!" Rika yelled then started to fight Ruki she heard claps from Jade and Renamon

"Now that how you set things straight! If you don't listen to me I won't listen to you." Jade said in a ghetto voice

"Rika you are one bad ass." Renamon said

"I embrace that fact. Chidori Key!" Rika then go her Keyblade to spark lighting so it's a Chidori/Nibi Keyblade

"Where are you getting this power from?" Ruki yelled

"The love of a friends and the love of Renamon well pull me through anything!"

"THAT BULLSHIT!" Ruki yelled

"To you but to me it's true power."

Later Rika defeated Ruki (or did she?) her HP bars were as long as Sephiroth in KH2

"*huff* *huff* I did it and the rose is back where it belongs." Rika said collapsing

"Rika are you okay?" Renamon asked helping Rika up

"I guess I used too much power." Rika said

"Jade lock the world we gotta go to The World That Never Was." Rika said

"Right," Jade said running to lock the world

"Leaving so soon." Beast finally said

"Sorry we have to get Gogglehead." Rika and Jade said

"I understand I bead you farewell." Beast said respectively

"Tell everyone we came by." Arielle said

"Well do Arielle," and with the Beast left

"We'd better get going too."

"Finally The World That Never Was I never got to this part of the game!" Jade said

"Are you for real?" Arielle asked her she nodded

"I've beatin the game like over 9,000 times."

"Well that cuz you and Andrew play together."

"What does that have to with anything?" Andrew said for the first time in a while

"I mean I've beatin Crisis Core 50 times and Arielle never played it with me." Andrew said with an arm around Arielle's shoulder

"Hey you never asked I've play that game 90 times so I know how the beat all the bosses."

"Hey are going or not?" Rika asked

"Okay, okay we're coming!" Arielle said

We walked into the Gummiship

"Ugh,"

"Rika you need to take it easy." Renamon said

"I guess I use too make of the Nibi's charka." Rika said

"Yea you really need to get use to that." Naruto said

"Mom Sasruto needs you." Naruke said

"Okay," Naruto said (A/N Naruke and Sasruto are back!)

"Naruke long time no see it's me Jade Hayashi." Jade said

"Hey Jade can't believe we hadn't seen each other for a while." Naruke said (A/N Naruke and Jade are cousin)

"Yea….hey you wanna to help me with something?" Jade asked

"Sure what is it?" Naruke asked

"I want to kill my birth father."

"Sure."

Over to Rika and Renamon

"Grrrr why, why me?" Rika asked

"Rika stop beating yourself up." Renamon said

"Your right I just want to defeat Ryo then I can go home, well, we can." Rika said

"Right I can't wait to see your dad's house." Renamon said

"Yea can't wait," Rika said Renamon was sitting next to Rika

"Shadow Clone Jutsu,"

"What are you going to do with them?" Renamon asked

"I'm going to let them talked to mom and dad to hear exactly what happen." The two clones walked off

"You wanna teach me these Jutsu's?"

"Yea why not Jade though me the Chasengan."

"Cool I've always wanted to feel that in my hand."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Rika and Renamon said

"Okay then you make your clone do the Chidori." Rika said then did so

"Okay then the clone well put the Chidori on the Rasengan."

"Is there an easier way to do this?"

"Well you can start with Chidori." Rika said

"Really!"

"That when you can handle this first then we can do it that way." Rika laughed

"Okay then saw me the easy way."

"Okay but you might want to step back." Renamon step back

"Okay here goes not thing."

"Chasengan!"

"Whoa," then Rika's head snap

"Guess my clones are done."

"We should get back to the other."

"Right,"

Later Rika and Renamon were walking in the Gummiship

"Jade so we going to leave?" Rika asked

"Yea,"

Then a hole came in then two people walked outta them

"Timmy, Ren what are you doing here?" Jade asked then she saw Timmy holding Leonhard and Ren had One Winged Angel Keyblade

"I was just lookin' for you and this came flying outta nowhere!" Timmy said

"Yea I was playing my electric guitar I turn around then this Keyblade was right there and I felt something warm and safe." Ren said (A/N Ren looks like Vincent Valentine)

"Hey did you see Vincent?" Ren asked

"Valentine? Yea but he left."

"Well I'm back now." ? said

"Vincent where's Yuffie?" Ren said

"Over there,"

"Well we'll see ya later Jade." Rika said

"Okay see ya,"

Rika and Renamon walked in and Rika glared at her mother then sat right next to her farther

"Hey can we listening to the radio?" Rika asked

"Yea we can what station?" Axel asked

"Z1077,"

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Dunno it's my favorite station." Rika said leaning on Renamon

"_I'm sorry mama, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to make you cry, but tonight I'm  
cleanin' out my closet, {one more time}, I said I'm sorry mama, I never meant to hurt you, I  
never meant to make you cry, but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet_."

"Oh shit this my song well one of them." Rika said

"What so interesting about Eminem anyway?" Renamon asked

"You're kidding me Eminem is the best Rapper_ I've _ever heard."

"Do you know the lyrics to _Kim_?" Axel asked

"Damn straight I do Renamon go get Jade we always sing this song together."

"As you wish,"

Later Jade walks in

"I heard you going to play Kim."

"Yea I've heard you can sing well I want to hear it." Axel said

"Fine start the music." Rika and Jade said

"_Aww look at daddy's baby girl  
That's daddy baby  
Little sleepy head  
Yesterday I changed your diaper  
Wiped you and powdered you.  
How did you get so big?  
Can't believe it now your two  
Baby you're so precious  
Daddy's so proud of you  
Sit down bitch  
If you move again I'll beat the shit out of you!_

(Okay)  
Don't make me wake this baby  
She don't need to see what I'm about to do  
Quit crying bitch, why do you always make me shout at you?  
How could you?  
Just leave me and love him out the blue  
Oh, what's a matter Kim?  
Am I too loud for you?  
Too bad bitch, your gonna finally hear me out this time  
At first, I'm like all right  
You wanna throw me out? That's fine!  
But not for him to take my place, are you out your mind?  
This couch, this TV, this _whole house__ is mine!  
How could you let him sleep in our bed?  
Look at Kim  
Look at your __husband__ now!  
(No!)  
I said look at him!  
He ain't so hot now is he?  
Little punk!  
(Why are you doing this?)  
Shut the fuck up!  
(You're drunk! You're never going to get away at this!)  
You think I give a fuck!  
Come on we're going for a ride bitch  
(No!)  
Sit up front  
(Well I can't just leave Hailie alone, what if she wakes up?)  
We'll be right back  
Well I will you'll be in the trunk_

[1] - So long, bitch you get me so wrong I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you

[Repeat 1]

You really fucked me Kim  
You really did a number on me  
Never knew me _cheating__ on you would come back to haunt me  
But we was kids then Kim, I was only 18  
That was years ago  
I thought we wiped the slate clean  
That's fucked up!  
(I love you!)  
Oh God my brain is racing  
(I love you!)  
What are you doing?  
Change the station I hate this song!  
Does this look like a big joke?  
(No!)  
There's a four year old boy lyin' dead with a slit throat  
In your living room, ha-ha  
What you think I'm kiddin' you?  
You loved him didn't you?  
(No!)  
Bullshit you bitch don't fucking lie to me  
What the fuck's this guy's problem on the side of me?  
Fuck you asshole, yeah bite me  
Kim, KIM!  
Why don't you like me?  
You think I'm ugly don't you  
(It's not that!)  
No you think I'm ugly  
(Baby)  
Get the fuck away from me, don't touch me  
I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!  
I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOU  
OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU  
How the fuck could you do this to me?  
(Sorry!)  
How the fuck could you do this to me?_

[Repeat 1 (2x)]

Come on get out  
(I can't I'm scared)  
I said get out bitch!  
(Let go of my hair, please don't do this baby)  
(Please I love you; look we can just take Hailie and leave)  
Fuck you, you did this to us  
You did it, it's your fault  
Oh my God I'm crackin' up  
Get a grip Marshall  
Hey remember the time we went to Brian's party?  
And you were like so drunk that you threw up all over Archie  
that was funny wasn't it?  
(Yes!)  
That was funny wasn't it!  
(Yes!)  
See it all makes sense, doesn't it?  
You and your husband have a fight  
One of you tries to grab a knife  
And during the struggle he accidentally gets his Adam's apple sliced  
(No!)  
And while this is goin' on  
His son just woke up and he just walks in  
She panics and he gets his throat cut  
(Oh my God!)  
So now they both dead and you slash your own throat  
So now it's double homicide and suicide with no note  
I should have known better when you started to act weird  
We could've...HEY! Where you going? Get back here!  
You can't run from me Kim  
It's just us, nobody else!  
You're only making this harder on yourself  
Ha! Ha! Got'cha!  
(Ahh!)  
Ha! Go ahead yell!  
Here I'll scream with you!  
AH SOMEBODY HELP!  
Don't you get it bitch, no one can hear you?  
Now shut the fuck up and get what's comin to you  
You were supposed to love me  
{*Kim choking*}  
NOW BLEED! BITCH BLEED!  
BLEED! BITCH BLEED! BLEED!" Rika and Jade sang/yelled

"Damn you really listened to stuff like that?" Renamon asked

"Yea we can sing a nicer song." Rika said

"Yea cuz that wasn't singing it was yelling."

"Fine,"

"_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down..._

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure  
Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders  
I ain't never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it  
Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter  
I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to  
I'm supposed to set an example  
I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em  
If some shit ever does pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em  
That Ja shit I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it  
There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it  
I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and I just lost it  
It was crazy, this shit went way beyond some Jay-z and Nas shit  
And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it  
I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted  
And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it  
This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it  
That was never my object for someone to get killed  
Why would I wanna destroy something I help build  
It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good  
I went through my whole _career__ without ever mentionin' Suge  
And that was just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth  
And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about  
Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef  
So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth  
While he's all over T.V. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life  
Like fuck it I understand this is business  
And this shit just isn't none of __my business__  
But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cause_

There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme  
And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'  
But now it's elevated cause once you put someone's kids in it  
The shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?  
It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin'  
We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happenin'  
Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him  
And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after him  
Until Ja started yappin' in magazines how we stabbed him  
Fuck it 50 smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it  
Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in other directions  
Some receptionist at The Source who answers phones at his desk  
Has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be his resurrection  
Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record  
But now he's fucked the game up cause one of the ways I came up  
Was through that publication the same one that made me famous  
Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin'  
Well fuck it, that motherfucker can get it too, fuck him then  
But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think  
That we just inherited 50's beef with Murder Inc.  
And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind  
We still have soldiers that's on the _front line__  
That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders  
Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us  
We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus  
To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is  
To have Runyan Avenue, soldiers up in our corners  
Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is  
But I ain't tryna have none of my people hurt and murdered  
It ain't worth it, I can't think of a perfecter way to word it  
Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the verdict  
I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further  
But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin'  
I'm just willin' to be the bigger man  
If ya'll can quit poppin' off at the jaws, well then I can  
Cause frankly I'm sick of talkin'  
I'm not gonna let someone else's coffin rest on my conscience cause." _Rika sang and Jade rapped

"You should take me to see Eminem too." Rika said then kissed Renamon outta of shock

"I never knew you can sing." Renamon finally said

"Yea I can sing you just never asked me to."

"Well I was rapping. I rap all the time even in Linkin Park's hits In the End, With You, Lying from You, Crawling, Faint, Runaway etc."

"Just trying to bend the truth," Rika sang

"Like this, this isn't what I wanted to be I never thought what I said well not be running for like this, this isn't what I wanted to be I never thought what I said well not be running for me," Jade rapped

"*laughs* Do you two do that for the Talent Show?" Renamon asked

"It starts with," Rika sang

"One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard." Jade rapped

"And got so far but in the end  
It doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all but in the end."

"One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard ."

"And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter!" Rika finished

"You two can really be a duo." Banchou finally said

"Well it's about time you said something!" Jade teased

"Well I'm the salient type remember." Banchou said

"Okay. Hey let's see what you can do with a Keyblade." Jade underhand her Keyblade

"Well,"

"Hey what's going on with y'all?"

"Nuthing,"

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR," Rika growl

"Agh,"

"GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR," Jade growl too

"Rika are you okay?"

"Jade what's wrong with you?"

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRR HEHEHEHEHEH WE'RE FINALLY FREE!" the Jinchuriki said

"What! What are you saying Rika?"

"Heheheheheheh your Rika gone I finally found my way outta that dark hole!"

"No I AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH," Rika and Jade had control again

"What was that?"

"Dunno,"

"How much longer?" Jade asked

"Not much longer."

Then we came to Castle Oblivion

"We finally made it! Get ready Ryo we're coming!" Rika said

"Been awhile seen we were here 'ay Roxas."

"Yea but Xemnas is still here and Ryo is Ansem so we have to fight them both." Roxas said

"Fine by me as long as I get to beat the living shit outta Ryo I'll be fine!" Rika laughed

"Let's go!" Jade said attacking some Nobodies that came in front of her

"Ruki,"

"The names Rika!"

"Roxas, Axel how are you helping the Key bearers."

"Xigbar Where's Sora and Riku!"

"Dunno but I'm going to help you cuz Xemnas called Demyx useless!"

"*cries* Yea he called me useless I can't help it I don't like hurting people."

"It's okay Demdem,"

"Hey why don't we just get going? We have to defeat these bitches!"

"Yea we really should get going!" Jade said

Later we walked into Saix

"Jade you going to fight Xemnas and Ryo?"

"Yea why you care?"

"Cuz I was your first guy friend?"

"Yea, yea, yea come on then."

Later we came to a locked door we put all our Keyblades together then a light came to them outta 'em

"Get ready Xemnas and Ryo it all ends here!" We chanted we walked in then the fighting platform was back in Shinjuku

"Are we really back home?"

"Roxas, Axel, Saix, Xigbar, Demyx you really helping them?"

"Yea we're tired of you bossing us around!"

"Jade Hayashi

Age: 16

Lovers: BanchouLeomon

Family: Aiko, Kyo Naruto, Sasuke, Naruke, Sasruto, Axel, Roxas, Tsubasa, Timmy and Ren

Hair color: Jet black

Eye color: sky blue,"

"How does he know that?"

(Like a character profile)

"Rika Nonaka

Age: 16

Lover: Renamon (I hate Ryuki)

Hair color: Red

Eye color: valet

Family: Rumiko, Seiko, Justin, Zack Fair, Jade Hayashi,"

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR release," Rika and Jade said

"Curse Mark Nine Tails Blade!"

"Nibi Blade!"

"Shukaku Blade!"

"Chidori Blade!" We chanted then ran off

"Clay Bird!" Deidara hopped on then followed us

"Well I guess we follow them." Timmy said

"Yea let's get this over with!"

We got to Xemnas but we didn't know we were on the news

"Wait I can see Castle and people running to it we're getting picture."

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Jade, Rika, Arielle, Roxas, Axel, Saix, Demyx, Xigbar, Andrew what we think is two Digimon wait we're getting sound."

"Xemnas where's Ryo?"

"Oh my God," Henry said he then called Jeri

"Are you watching the new?"

"Yea I see Rika and Jade but where's Takato?"

"Hey you didn't forget about me?" they heard off the T.V.

"Gogglehead 'bout time you got here!" Rika and Jade said

"Guilmon come on we need to defeat this hoe."

"We got to get the others to where they are!"

Then we sky when dark in the middle of the day and Xemnas and Ryo were huge

"Alright let's dance."

"Fire!"

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

"Air is an explosion!"

"," They laugh

"What's so funny?"

"You I still can't believe you're dating Renamon that just wrong!"

"Shut UP! What do you really about me?"

"Everything…."

"Never!"

Biomerge Digivolution Sakuyamon

"What happen?"

"We Biomerge,"

Fusion Digivolution BanchouLeomon

"Ryo you become the most evil person I've ever known but today you'll become good again if you chose to." Rika and Renamon said together

"Where'd Rika go?" Rumiko asked

"I can't believe it." Tsubasa said

"What, what it is?"

"Rika and Jade are merged in their Digimon."

"Yazoo over here!" Loz said

"Oh Kadaj we need to help them."

"Vincent come on get Cloud and Yuffie!"

"Alright,"

"Thanks we need all the help we can." Jade said

Biomerge Digivolution…Gallantmon

Biomerge Digivolution…..MegaGargomon

"Henry great to see you have came to help!" Jade said

"Like I'd never let my friend fight alone!"

Then the battle theme came on Thirteenth Struggle/Night of Fate

"Alright here's goes not thing!"

"Trinity Limit!" Rika and Jade started attacking at the same time

"It looks like we're winning." The reporter said

"Zack focus," Angeal said

"Genesis where's Sephiroth?"

"He's coming,"

"It looks like we're getting back up from everyone."

"We get it!"

"Shut up and take your beating like a good little boy would and we know you can't stand losing!" Rika said

"Darkness Blade!"

"Agh damn you," Ryo said

"Limit Beaker!"

"AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH fuck you fack,"

"Blade Of Friendship!"

"Agh," Xemnas was defeated

"Okay this is the last hit!"

"AAAAGGGGGGGH,"

"We did we defeated Ryo and Xemnas!"

"Well I guess we lock the world." When ten keyholes were in front of us

"I guess we go home."

Later Rika and Renamon are but at her mother house to pack up to move in with her dad

"Damn how did I get poster up there?" Rika asked looking up to the ceiling with a poster of Naruto, InuYasha, Kisame etc.

"I got it," Renamon said

"Thanks," that was the last of Rika's stuff she walked to the door and looked back then said

"Can't believe I'm not coming back to this hell hole again,"

"Ready Rika?" Justin asked

"Yea," Rika said Rumiko looking away sadly this was all because she didn't like Renamon for dating her "little girl" and the fact she never told her the truth of her farter and how she didn't want her to be friends with Axel and Roxas. It started to rain

**To be continued**

**Me: Alright so that chapter 3**

**Rika: Well that had a lot of hate toward my mother**

**Me: I'm**

**Rika: I liked it**

**Me: Really?**

**Renamon: Yes**

**Me: Chapter 3 Lover, love part **


	4. Chapter 4: Lovers, Love part 2

**Flaremon: Part 2!**

**Rika/Jade: Where's Ashley?**

**Gaomon: Detention.**

**Rika/Jade: What she do?**

**Flaremon: She got in a fight.**

**Rika/Jade: Fuck did she win!**

**Gaomon: Damn straight she won!**

**Rika/Jade: Holy shit I wish I was there!**

**Flaremon: Ashley, who isn't here doesn't own Digimon.**

**Jade: How you like it! R&R!**

**Chapter 4: Lovers, Love Part 2**

Later Rika and Renamon came to their new house.

"Welcome home," Justin said

"It's huge!"

"*laughs* I had a feeling you'd say that."

"Well I'll show you, your room."

The inside of the house was just as huge as the outside.

"Well make yourself at home,"

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome Rika. After what I saw back there you wouldn't be safe living with Rumiko, if she can't take the fact that you are in love with Renamon then you really don't need her." Justin said then left.

"It like the sky's crying, the rain I mean." Rika said

"I know what you mean." Renamon said then lighting and thunder was heard.

"AAAHHH," Rika's scared of the thunderstorms.

"You okay Rika?" Renamon asked

"Yea I'll be fine." Rika said then another thunder was heard.

"You're afraid of thunder?"

"Yes it just I AAAAHHHH," Rika started to cry she thought Renamon would think she's stupid for being afraid of thunder that made her cry harder but Renamon hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Rika I'm here you don't need to be afraid." Renamon reassure her they walked over to their bed then played Dirge of Cerberus.

"Hell nah,"

"What the fuck is that?"

"I have to fight Azul!"

"What's so hard about that? You never lose a fight."

"In video games, yes, in real life, no, hey can you bring my PSP."

"Yea," Renamon said it was still raining.

"Really," Renamon asked looking at Rika's PSP wallpaper.

"What you don't want to be my wallpaper?"

"EEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGHHHHHH,"

"Rika why _are_ you afraid of the thunder?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..."

"Okay you don't wanna say that's cool." Renamon said then got in bed with Rika, Renamon put one arm around Rika's shoulders Rika snuggled closer to her.

"Well we got to finish this." Rika said

"Oh shoot the TNT's,"

"Yea," but then the power was cut off and the whole memory card was blank. (A/N never play the PS2 when there's thunderstorms that will really happen! Don't attempted this **you will be pissed.** I watch too much of 1,000 ways to die)

"Damn it that was all my hard work!"

"Maybe I can get all the memory of the games back."

"Yea do whatever you want."

An hour later.

"Okay let's see if it worked."

"Hey it worked thank you Renamon! I love you."

"You're welcome, I love you too."

"You want to watch T.V. with me?"

"I'd loved to."

"I worry if Boondocks is on?"

"What is that?"

"I show that everyone at school loves to watch it's about a black family I laugh me ass off watching this shit."

"Why don't we watch Naruto first?"

"Sure," They were watching episode 40

"_Give Sasuke back you_ _bastard! Never talk about Sasuke that way YOU BASTARD!_" Naruto yelled

"The fourth tail," Rika said

"D-Does that happen to Jade?"

"Dunno I've never seen her in that state yet." Rika said then she realized something.

"That wasn't here a minute ago?" Rika asked pointing at a plush toy of Orochimaru.

"No," Renamon said then the plush toy moved _and _they saw it!

"Holy shit!" Rika freaked out.

"Wanna play?" A little girl asked but it was ghost like

"What? Who are you?"

"Hanako Nonaka," Then the girl became a flush and blood.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"..."

"Ruki c'mon out,"

"I-I thought I defeated you!"

"Half defeated all that was just an act for Xaldin. If he knew I was just acting I would've been killed on the spot!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Simple I wanted to stay with you as a sister."

"How are we sure you're not lying!"

"I'd talked to your mother and recoded the whole conversation."

"Okay why would I care? She never cared for me."

"You dunno that she regets not telling you the truth and not getting to know Renamon but on my part_ I_ didn't really care."

"Okay but what Hanako I thought she was a ghost?" Rika asked

"She is but she doesn't talk much_ but_ if you piss her off she'll make you pay for it. She was a that Justin took care of she was an orphan she die and still lives in this house."

"Okay…." Rika said

"I'm hungry!" Ruki finally let out.

"Well I guess we can eat."

"Hey dad you remember Ruki my Nobody?"

"Yea…how'd you get away from Xaldin?"

"I got him and Luxord hooked up.

"Damn you're getting more like me then _me_." Rika said

"Whose electric guitar's that?" Ruki asked

"Mine you can play it of you want."

"Sweet!"

"How many do you have?"

"Three there over there,"

"Cool," Renamon started to play the guitar.

"I never knew you can the guitar."

"You never asked." Renamon said (BTW it's still raining)

"Oh my God you have drums!"

"Yea I work at an instrument store."

"Wow why didn't you take me with you?"

"I tried but your mother said 'you're better off with her so she can make you a girl' but I asked her if that's what _you _really wanted."

"Damn so that the story? I don't even want to know the details." Rika said looking down.

"Rika, why don't you ask your friends Jade and Ashley to come over?"

"Eh why not? C'mon Renamon."

Later in Rika's room after she asked Ashley and Jade to come over but you know Jade she has to bring BanchouLeomon.

"*sigh* Summer's almost over."

"Yea won't you have to go back to school?"

"Sadly yes," Rika said then the Keyblade came in hand.

"I thought the Keyblade went back to the Keyblade Graveyard!"

"The what!"

"Keyblade Graveyard where all Keyblades go I guess when you don't need it anymore or when the Keyblade's wielder die or killed. Jade said it's where the Keyblades go when they're looking for the right wielders."

"Maybe since _you _made the Keyblade is originally yours,"

"True. I made it back when Jade and I were just beginning areadventure."

"Really, where do you see the Keyblade Graveyard?"

"In Birth by Sleep," Rika said

"Who did you start with?"

"Terra then Ventus I did Aqua last,"

"Rika, Jade and Ashley are here,"

"Wassup you now live in one of the biggest houses I ever known." Jade said then high5ed Rika like homeys do. (Lazy to spell it out :D)

"So you wanted us to see your new crib?" Ashley said

"Yea you like it?"

"Like it I love this place is unlike your mother's." Jade said

"Rika!"

"What, Ruki?"

"What is she doing?" Jade and Ashley asked

"Ruki told me she was acting I believe her she is my Nobody and I'm a great actress. I've pretended that I like you." Rika said looking at me.

"What without me you wouldn't be friends with Jade I mean I met her first." Ashley protested

"Well I could've met Jade on my boxing team." Rika said

"I have the power to get you two off the team the coach is my dad!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Maybe…" Ashley growled

"Okay, Okay that was acting." Rika said Ashley didn't even know.

"Wow you are a good actress."

"Hey why don't we watch Disney?"

"Yea,"

But I'm in the Band was on.

"Man Disney sucks now!" Ashley yelled

"I know I miss when Loin King, Hercules, Mulan and The Black Colden was still aired!" Jade said

"Yea I miss Loin King 2 Not One Of Us and My Lullaby was the song! Not to forget He Lives In You." Rika said

"Chea Disney back then ruled. Now we got I'm in the Band, Hannah Montana, and a stupid clean version of Naruto Shippuden where they can't say "kill". We also got that show with skater dudes I mean what happen to all the good stuff. Like Boy Meets Worlds, That So Raven, The Proud Family! Why did Disney go from hero to zero?" Ashley said

"Oh yea what about when Naruto was on Cartoonnetwork?" Jade asked

"Dunno…" Rika and Ashley said

"Hey what time is it?" Ashley asked

"9:00 why," Rika answered

"Oh shit I was supposed to meet up with Andrew at the movie theater! We're going to see a movie then he wants to talk to me after that."

"Double shit I gotta go too I need to teach Naruke a new Jutsu!"

"Bye," Rika said

"Peace it!"

"Okay?" Rika said

"What now?" Renamon asked

"Well I guess I'll ask dad?"

"Okay…."

Then Justin came in the room

"So you're talking about me?" Justin said

"Yea I'm kinda bored." Rika said

"Well I got to go the work you gunna be okay being home alone with Renamon?" Justin asked

"Yea I'll be fine."

"Don't piss off Hanako." Justin said then left

"Okay?"

Rika then realized that Renamon was acting weird.

"What's wrong Renamon?"

"It's nothing."

"If you say so…." Rika said drinking some water (Stupid/N that reminds me I'm thirst XD)

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea I'm sure." Renamon said then the cup that was on the chanter was knocked over. (Hanako did it)

"Holy shit!" Renamon hissed feeling the water on her foot then freak out.

"You're afraid of water?" Rika asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Renamon said Renamon seem to fearless Rika then pull a spray bottle out of nowhere then spray it at Renamon.

"Hey stop it…!"

"Stop running!" Rika laughed

"Quit it!" Renamon said nicely but Rika didn't listen.

"But it's fun." Rika said spraying Renamon again.

"QUIT IT!" Renamon yelled and holding Rika's wrist. She never yelled at Rika before. Rika looked somewhat hurt cuz that was the first time Renamon yelled and held her by the wrist tightly. She ran upstairs.

"Rika I'm sorry." Renamon said Rika still running up the stairs then slammed the door Renamon then ran after her.

"Rika I'm sorry." Renamon said again.

"Go away!" Rika said but you can tell that she was crying.

"I said I was sorry."

"So you still hurt me."

"I didn't mean to."

"Go away!" Rika said again it started to rain but harder and Rika being afraid of thunderstorms Rika needed Renamon.

"Just let me in." Renamon said but didn't hear anything from Rika that scared her a little.

"Rika…?" Renamon asked but she decided to open the door with her claw. (A/N yea you should've done that in the first place XP)

"Rika I'm sorry." Renamon said but she didn't see Rika. She heard soft cries then followed them she found Rika in her closet.

"Rika can you ever forgive me…?" Renamon said

"I dunno." Rika said moving away from Renamon.

"Please…."

"How am I sure you won't do it again?" Rika asked

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I was just having fun and I though you knew I was then…." Rika trialed off as Renamon kissed her.

"That's why." Renamon said

"Can you ever forgive me?" Renamon asked again

"Okay but don't do it again."

"Promise,"

Later Rika fall asleep on Renamon's shoulder when they were watching Naruto Shippuden.

'What came over me?' Renamon thought stroking Rika's hair.

"Renamon?" Rika asked

"Yes Rika?"

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Not really." Renamon said honestly.

"I'm sorry…." Rika said falling back asleep then Renamon saw the wrist that she held and saw a mark but not the whole thing.

'Did I really hurt her?' Renamon asked in herself but it seems that Rika forgive her faster then she normal would maybe cuz she loves Renamon more.

"Rika you awake?" Renamon asked

"No." Rika said

"Can I see your wrist?"

"Sure." Rika said then moved the wrist so Renamon could see.

"I'm really sorry."

"No it's my fault you know what they say about a dog? You miss with a dog you get bite."

"Where'd you get that?"

"Ashley she says if you miss with Domino he will bite you."

"Okay?"

"Nevermind,"

"What do we do now?" Renamon asked

"Dunno." Rika said and the Ultima Weapon came in hand.

"What the-"

"It looks like it wants you somewhere."

"Well where-AHHH!"

"Forget this." Rika said planting her Keyblade in the ground.

"Protomateria," Rika asked

"Doesn't Ren need one?"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Why do you always use that Jutsu, Rika?"

"Dunno I just do." Rika said then they heard a thud.

"What was that?"

"Dunno." Rika walk to the window and opened it.

"BOO!"

"EEEEGGGGHHH! Jeez, Jade you trying to get me a heart attack!"

"I thought you had to teach Naruke something."

"Well I did he's here." Jade laughed

"What are laughing at!"

"You," Jade said that earned Jade to be pinned down by Rika. There were wresting.

"You really want a fight?" Jade asked

"A battle of the Jinchuurikis!"

"Alright Naruke that includes you too." Jade said

"Why him?"

"You did say battle of the Jinchuurikis."

"Fine!"

"Hey wait that's two against one!" Rika realized

"*laughs* AND I'm a Jounin!" Jade and Naruke ran toward Rika but was thrown back.

"Why are you here?" Renamon said looking down at Jade and Naruke. Renamon knows Jade really well but Naruke was a different story.

"I was round and thought it'd be funny to scare Rika dead." Jade said as she rubbed her head.

"That's why I hate you Jade you're always trying to scare me to death!"

"Fine we'll go, c'mon Naruke." Jade said

"Ay wait give this to Ren." Rika said rolling the Protomateria.

"The Protomateria oh yea he missing his thanks Rika."

"Whatever," Rika said

"And I hate that I'm just a Tokubetsu Jonin."

"Bye," Jade said leaving the way she came.

"Why does she torment me?" Rika asked as soon as Jade was really gone.

"Then why are you friends with her?"

"She keeps me centered."

"Do I do that for you?" Renamon said kissed Rika.

"Yea,"

"Hmmm," Rika started to think.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Oh nothing,"

"I don't believe you I can hear the hate in your voice."

"*laughs* You saw that video."

"Nah Jade and Ashley never shut up of it."

"I get that from them _**all the time**_they wouldn't stop talking about Vanitas's face."

"And you heard what he looks like."

"Yea," Rika sadly said (A/N Don't worry I'm not going to tell)

"If you want I can slap them."

"Nah," Rika said trying not laugh.

"Okay,"

"*yawn* I'm sleepy,"

"Then get some sleep."

"Kay."

Later Rika wakes up wonders where Renamon is and the house it's really quit.

"Where's everyone?" Rika asked herself then walks out the room and she swear she saw something.

"What was that?"

"..."

"Heheheheheheheheheheheheheh….."

"What was that?"

"Rika?"

"Huh."

"You okay?"

"Dunno I thought I hear someone laugh."

"Laugh? How interesting."

Rika then walks back to her room and gets on the computer on Facebook the computer says "NarutoFreak55" just signed on.

"Hey Rika waz with you?" Jade sand

"Nuthing U." Rika replied (A/N Remember their on Facebook)

"Sigh nuthing. What was that? O.o"

"U okay?"

"Yea wait what was that?"

"Jade? U there?" for a good three minutes Rika got an answer.

"I'll come for you next."

"Who are you?"

"You'll know me once you see me. You better find me or you won't see your best friend ever again." The person said the signed off but didn't know that Rika was smart enough to save the chat.

"I know that wasn't Jade! She's too upbeat to say this!" Rika said trying to read between the lines to see who has Jade.

"Rika are you okay?" Renamon asked

"Jade's gone I was talking to her and then this." Rika said showing Renamon the rest of the chat

"Well we have a problem."

"I know that!" Rika said her face say 'didn't I just say that?'

"Okay, okay let me see." Renamon re-read the chat.

"Kyo!"

"How do you know?"

"Read it and see if it fits the way Kyo talks."

"That son of bitch! He took my best friend!" Rika said

"Hey she'll be okay Kyo doesn't know she a Jinchuuriki so if he pisses her off Jade can go Curse Mark Nine Tails on his ass."

"Yea," Rika said then turn on the radio and heard "My Home Town" by AnimeFreaks.

"Things are going wroooo~ooong I need to go hoo~oome but I'm just a kid. I want go to hoo~oome but I am~ broooooo~ke. I wanna see My Home Town, My Home Town." The song finished (A/N it was a song I wrote when I was 8 and these are the only lyrics I remember)

"What was that?"

"That was AnimeFreaks with 'My Home Town'."

"Who's AnimeFreaks?"

"It's Naruke, Sasruto, Roxel and Soriku since they're sons and daughters of the famous Naruto, Sasuke, Axel, Roxas, Sora and Riku they thought to make a band together. It started off with just Sasruto and Soriku cuz they're dating. Then Naruke joined cuz he could the eclectic guitar, Roxel can play the piano Soriku can play the drums and they just became a band." Rika said

"How did you know…?"

"Was going to be in the band but I said no Jade's also been asked by Naruke like a lot she always says he asked her over 9,000 times."

"When did you see Jade again after she saved you for IceDevimon?"

"Hmmm oh yea," Rika said sapping her fingers.

_**Flash Back **_

It was in the park I saw her with Timmy and Ren. Timmy was being bullied by a 10th grade I think. Jade looked like she was just in 5th grade, Ren was 9th Jade was being ganged up on. It was 20 against 3!

"Back off you 5th grader your little brother here was on our turf!" one of the 10th graders said

"What turf? I don't see your names on or by law that we can't come here!" Jade said

"Ren you better take your stepsister back! If you know what's good for her!"

"Hold my coat and my backpack! I see you want to fight me!" Jade and Ren said

"Iight!" They all said taking off their shirts (Rika gages Renamon laughs)

"I'll start with the girly-girl! She'll be easy to beat up!"

"I ain't no girly-girl! And I'm a 3rd degree black belt in Taiquando! So your fight a guy in spirit!"

"What you think I'm scared you, little girl!"

"Hey the fuck your problem!" I asked

"Oh now we have two girl to beat up on!"

"I ain't no girl!" Jade and I yelled

"Iight hey we go."

"Wait."

"What now?"

"Oblivkeeper!"

"Ultima Weapon!"

"Curse Mark Nine Tails!"

After we beat the 10th graders they were bloody and badly injured still tried to fight us but with one more hit with the Keyblades they ran like a coward! Then Jade thanked me.

"Thanks. Rika!"

"Jade long time no see you did save me from IceDevimon so it just a token of my help."

"Right hey what school you go to?" Jade laughed

"An all-girl school, you,"

"An all boy school,"

"But aren't you a girl you transsexual?"

"Nah man it's an all _smart_ boy school and I met the I.Q. points so they had to take me in and since I act like a dude everyone thinks I am one _but_ my closest friends."

"Well what's your I.Q. number?"

"1,000!" Jade said (A/N It's a FanFiction I can make her have an I.Q. that high if I want to!)

"Damn."

"Well I'll see you later. Let's go home before dad gets worried."

"Bye Jade!"

_**End of Flash**_

"Jade goes to an all boy school!"

"I know I was surprised too."

"That says a lot."

"What do we do now? Jeez'is I'm board!"

"Dunno."

"You wanna go to the park?"

"Nah," Rika yawned

"You sleepy?"

"A little."

"Then get some sleep."

"Okay,"

Rika when back in her room and fall asleep with Renamon.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

"Rika you okay?"

"It was just a dream." Rika sigh in relief.

"What happen?"

"I was falling from 50 feet in the air."

"What else happen?"

"I was running from Kyo, Jade running with me. We ran to the edge of the building then had to jump."

'RIKA! HELP ME!' Jade thought to Rika.

"Agh what in hell was that?"

"Rika are you okay?"

"Jade just told me to help her!"

"Well we gotta go help her!"

"I'll leave a note for dad." Rika said

Rika and Renamon left to fine Jade. Later Justin comes home to read the note.

_Dad, Renamon and I need to fine our friend Jade we think she got kidnapped by her ex-father and wants to kill her since she's like a sister to me so we really need to fine her! Oh shit she just said she can't use her Jinchuuriki gotta go. Love Rika._

"That girl always wants to help someone out." Justin said

"Renamon where do you think she is?"

"Dunno she can be anywhere in Shinjuku."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

'Rika, he doesn't know I can talk to you telepathically I think back at my old house.'

"Jade thinks she's back at her old house."

"Okay,"

Rika and Renamon ran to Jade's old house and yes she was there.

"Jade!"

"What do you do to our friend?" Renamon asked

"I was bout to kill her."

"No way is hell I am ever going to be murdered by you!" Jade yelled finally getting the ropes around her mouth loose and body.

"Bitch I thought I told you to stay quit!" Kyo yelled throwing a Kunai and Shurikens at Jade. Jade, using her Keyblade to block the weapons coming toward her.  
"And I thought I told you to never cross paths with me ever again!"

"I still can kill you!"

"Never! Curse Mark Nine Tails!"

"How I thought I sealed your Chaka?"

"Release: NIBI!"

Renamon Bio-merge to…..Nibi-Sakuyamon!

"Hey that's 2 against 1!"

"That's what happens when you miss with Jade Hayashi! She gets help from her best friend who is a Jinchuuriki too to beat up on your ass with her!" Rika growled Jade laughed.

"Jade I'm sorry."

"Like I'd ever forget you! You killed my mother! I'll never forget you!" Jade coldly said

"You can't even give me a second chance?"

"Burn in HELL youbastard!" Jade yelled holding her Keyblade in anger.

"Jade you know you're like me in a way!"

"I'm nothing like you!"

"Fire style: FIRE BALL JUTSU!"

"Agh," Kyo was hit on the chest.

"Darkness BLADE!"

"Black CHDORI!"

"Agh Jade why wouldn't you give me a second chance,"

"Like I said before you killed my mother!" Jade said pushing her Keyblade in Kyo's chest, Kyo slowly dead.

"I finally got my revenge."

"And you finally got me back."

"You didn't just say that?"

"No." Rika and Renamon said

"Jade,"

"M-Mother but how?"

"Jade, Rika and Renamon thank you for releasing from my curse." Aiko said Jade ran to hug her.

"I just glad you're alright now."

"Let's go home."

"Please. Timmy's going to be happy when we get home."

"Timmy, that boy never stopped trying to play with me." Aiko said Jade's Keyblade started to glow.

"What the hell?" Jade and Rika said then Vanitas come out.

"How dare you kill my master!"

"Your master?"

"You'll pay for what you did!"

"So be it Curse Mark Nine Tails!"

"Release: NIBI!"

"What the-" Aiko said

"Chasengan KEY!"

"Nibi KEY!"

"Chidori KEY!"

"Curse Mark Nine Tails KEY!"

"FIRE!"

"Trinity LIMIT!"

Fusion Digivolution…..CurseNibiSakuyamon!

"Darkness Amethyst!"

"AGH I'll be back!" Vanitas said then ran off.

"That's what I thought!" Rika and Jade said

"What was that?"

"The Curse Mark Nine Tails was a gift from Naruto and Sasuke."

"Really,"

"Yes they asked if I wanted to be a Jinchuuriki and I said yes it happen when we thought you were murdered…"

"Well I can glide home what about you Rika."

"I came here with my skateboard."

"Well see ya Rika." Jade said gliding off with Aiko.

"That was great hopefully Vanitas won't come back."

"Yea,"

"Let's go this place gives me the creeps." Rika said hopping on her skateboard.

Later Rika and Renamon get home.

"Rika did you save your friend?" Justin asked

"Yea she finally got her revenge. I feel sorry Jade her birth father was a bastard."

"Well that just one lonely man." Justin said Rika's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

_ "Yo Rika meet me in the park."_

"Why do you want to go to the park we-" Rika didn't finish her sentence.

"What was that?"

"Jade we gotta go to the park Renamon."

"Okay?"

"Go its okay."

"Thanks dad."

Later Rika and Renamon came to the park there was a Digital Field.

"Why didn't my Digivice pick this up?"

"Tah what the hell was that?"

"Jade!"

"Rika I think there's a Digimon in there."

"It's a Digital Field…."

"I mean a good Digimon that's been brain washed."

"Where's BanchouLeomon?"

"I can't find him he's probably with Timmy."

"Jade! You need me?"

"Banchou great we're all here let's go help this Digimon."

"Right!" they all said running into the Digital Field.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH…!"

"DarkRenamon…." Renamon said with disbelieve.

"Renamon what's up?"

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH….!"

"That's my sister."

"What are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Okay then let's knock some sense into her!" Jade yelled using the side of her Keyblade to hit DarkRenamon on the head but she was quick. DarkRenamon grabbed Jade's arms twisting them.

"GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHh….!"

"Jade!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH….!"

"Let go!"

"Never!"

"I said let GO!" Jade said slamming her head with DarkRenamon's.

"Gah…." DarkRenamon fell on her knees Jade pick her up Jade looked her right in the eyes then something…

"Don't kill me…."

"Why would I?" Jade asked looking over DarkRenamon.

"You just look like that type of person."

"Oh so you know something about me." Jade said (A/N awww they're flirting)

"More then you know."

"What's my name?"

"Jade Mai Hayashi daughter of Lexxi Time Autmn and Drake Jen Autmn adopted by Aiko and Tsubasa sister of Zack, Momoko, Timmy and Ren Haru Kimaru Ashley's long lost brother. Jade Hayashi aired to Clan to kill Kyo and save your mother from her cursed death. The Hayashi Clan is well known in the Hidden Sound Village, Orochimaru was your sensei. You were born in the Hidden Sound Village Kyo kidnapped you taking you to Shinjuku. Jade Hayashi the one who freed all Jinchuurikis for all the pain and sadness they gone through. I know you more then you know yourself."

"Adopted?"

"Ah they never told you. You and Timmy are the kids of the legendry Lexxi and Drake they're the ones that stop Nine Tailed Fox form destroying Shinjuku."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"...I did a little research on you Jade Hayashi…."

"Why…" Jade asked when a glow came to her.

"Huh?"

"Jade Hayashi you are my Tamer."

"What?" Jade asked when the Digivice dropped in her hand.

"You and me were destined to be together…." DarkRenamon said Jade looked deep in to DarkRenamon's blue and green eyes. Jade felt love struck she fell to her knees. Rika, Renamon and BanchouLeomon watch as DarkRenamon held Jade so romantically.

"Jade I love you."

"I love you too, Dark-chan."

"Hey whoa that's just not right Jade was mined first!"

"Well what are you suppose to be a bear or a loin?"

"Leomon means loin!"

"Yea and Rena means fox heheheh…."

"I never known you to be jealous Banchou."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Okay…." Jade said kissing DarkRenamon.

"Mmmm Jade you're so evil."

"I know I am."

"Yo why don't we all go back to my place I mean I board as hell over there?"

"Chea!"

"Dad I brought Jade over with her Digimon partners."

"Nice to meet you I am DarkRenamon." DarkRenamon said bowing to Justin.

"I like her."

"Thanks." DarkRenamon said BanchouLeomon give her a cold look.

"So Jade is there anything you want to know about me?" DarkRenamon asked when they were in Rika's room.

"Yea,"

"Shoot…"

"Umm okay how did you get here?" simply question ever.

"I was following orders to bring you to the lords but on my way here a virus caught me."

"Lords?"

"*sigh* Lexxi and Drake they're my master, I'm their warrior. What they didn't expect to happen was for us to fall in love."

"So that's where you went when you ran away from home." Renamon said

"Yea so this is where _you_ went when I left."

"Yup Rika and I always fightin Digimon…"

"Cool…"

"Okay so my second question is how did we fall in love?"

"When you looked deep within my eyes you looked into my soul and we fall in love. Oh yea Lexxi and Drake gave this to me before I left. It's a shape shifting card why don't you use it?" DarkRenamon said throwing the card Jade caught it.

"Digimodify: Shape Shifting!" Jade yelled when DarkRenamon turn human with jet black hair and dark purple sticks she had a black and silver skirt on a dark purple shirt with the words "Don't Fuck with the Goths" on it. DarkRenamon has dark purple lip stick on her hair was in a Gothic style she had black finger nails.

"How do I look?"

"Gothic."

"Thanks."

"What name will I have when we go into pubic?"

"Hmm something Gothic and Emo." Jade thought for awhile.

"I got how about Ember!"

"Prefect."

"That's tight."

"You use the card."

"Really?"

"Yea go for it."

"Digimodify: Shape Shifting!" Rika yelled Renamon did the same as DarkRenamon. Renamon had blond hair with light purple boots a shirt with the ying-yang symbol on it a skirt that was light purple and white.

"Cool!"

"Banchou you want me to use it on you?"

"Sure."

"Digimodify: Shape Shifting!" BanchouLeomon still had his coat and hat he was a boy with organ and silver hair he had a lot of mussels he had a black shirt on with the same pants he had when he was a Digimon.

"Cool!"

"What are our names in pubic?"

"I guess I can just call you Rena."

"Banchou's okay with me."

"Why does she get a name?"

"A human girl with the name DarkRena does that sound normal to you?"

"No…"

"Point taken!"

"You callin me stupid?"

"Maybe!"

"Hey, guys there's no need to fight each other." Jade said

"Grrr…"

"Please." Jade said DarkRenamon backed off but BanchouLeomon was not leaving without a fight. BanchouLeomon hit DarkRenamon.

"Banchou!" Jade yelled (A/N oh yea they're still in human form)

"Oh hell nah…!" Ember said fighting Banchou in self defends.

"Banchou I thought you say you weren't jealous!"

"I'm NOT!" Banchou said slapping Jade across the face.

"You did not just slap me!"

"Jade I'm sorry."

"Rule number 1: Never Piss off a Jinchuuriki!"

"Jade are you okay?" Ember asked looking at Jade's face.

"I'll be fine I'm use to being slap, kick and punch." Jade said like she was trying to make a point.

"Ember can I talk to you outside?" Banchou said Ember looked at Jade to make sure it was okay.

"Go,"

"Okay you better not think of fighting me."

Outside of Rika's room.

"Ember you think we can start over?"

"I dunno can we?"

"For Jade's sake she loves us both."

"Then why act this way I thought you said you weren't jealous."

"I know I did it's just that I was Jade's first and only love. When you came I thought I was going to loose her."

"So you were scared that she'd leave you for me."

"Yes."

"Hahahahahahaha...…"

"What's so funny?"

"Jade was yours first she'll never leave you. For me? Who knows?"

"Let's just start over. Hi I'm BanchouLeomon."

"Nice to meet you Banchou I'm DarkRenamon AKA Ember."

"Let's go see Jade I have to see if I hurt her badly."

"Jade?"

"Stay away from me!"

"Jade I'm sorry I was just scared that you'd leave me for DarkRenamon."

"I'd never do that to you!"

"I know but I was still scared."

"You saved me from Kyo I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to!"

"Good to know."

"Now can we go see a movie together?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Glad to see you got everything worked out."

"Hey I'd do anything for Jade's sake." Ember said walking over to Jade and Banchou all holding hands with Jade in the middle of course.

At the Movie Theater Rika and Jade saw Ashley in a corner crying.

"Yo Ashley what's wrong?"

"Rika, Jade I'm sorry I after the movie Andrew wanted to talk…..he broken up with me!"

"What why?"

"It turns out that I wasn't the one he got back with his ex-girlfriend."

"Awww poor Ashley got her heart broken listen you wanna have some fun with the trouble makers of this mall?"

"Yea…."

"Oh Ashley you haven't met our new friends. This is…"

"That boy with the Gothic chick and the blonde is so hot!" Ashley said Rika and Jade giggled at that Ashley didn't get it.

"What's so funny?"

"That's BanchouLeomon you're talking about."

"WHAT!"

"Yea the two girls are Rena and Ember."

"Whose Ember I know Rena."

"DarkRenamon my new Digimon partner…."

"Damn you get a boy and a girl. Jade you're a fishily a whore!"

"I am not a whore!"

"Then who will it been Banchou or Ember?"

"Neither, I want them both!"

"Whore!" Ashley coughed trying to liven up from her brake up.

"Whatever!"

"So what movie are we seeing?"

"Oh me and Rika just come to the Movie Theater to play in the arcade!"

"Wow that's all?"

"No we scare a few kids piss off some adults and crush a movie."

"I like your style of interment!"

"Thanks let's go!" Jade said. Rika, Jade and the other started play Time Crisis 3 in multi player mode.

"Damn it reload!"

"Rika look out!"

"Gah!" Rika gasped in pain this is a game where you're really are in it. Rena, Ember and Banchou were on the side lines waiting to shoot. Ashley were doing the same as the Digimon.

"Shh you hear that?"

"Yea they sound close."

"Go Takato!"

"What?"

"Shut up Ryo!"

"Henry there's no enemies ahead is there?"

"None in sight!"

"Let's go!"

"Double Gun: Fire Altria Blast!"

"Gah!"

"Ryo!"

"Who are you?"

"Amy Kimaru."

"Ashley Hayashi."

"Ruki Makino."

"Ashley Hayashi?"

"I'm Jade's long lost sister."

"Amy Kimaru?"

"Arielle's long lost sister."

"Ruki Makino?"

"I'm Rika's cousin."

"Cool."

"But we do need to know who you are."

"Takato Matsuki."

"Henry Wong."

"Ryo Akiyama."

"Ah yes Jade's told me much of you Akiyama."

"Rika too."

"Really what they said?"

"This die!" Ruki(Rika) and Amy(Jade) said shooting them all.

"Gah what the hell is your problem!"

"You."

"I don't even know you!"

"Oh you know them!" Rena said

"Yea Ember let's go!" Jade said kissing Ember on the mouth Takato, Henry and Ryo were shocked.

"What the hell?"

"You guys are so stupid!"

"Rika?"

"Jade?"

"Arielle?"

"Duh."

"Then how are they?"

"This is Ember my girlfriend AKA DarkRenamon and this is Banchou my boyfriend."

"You're dating two dangerous Digimon!"

"Yea, double the protection!"

"You're a whore!"

"Lesbians don't belong here!" Ryo said shooting Jade right in the chest with real bullets!

"GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…!"

"Jade! What did you do to her?"

"I'm killing her lesbians are all trouble like you!"

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH…!"

"We go to get you to the hospital!"

"It's no use I'm going to die anyway!"

"Jade never say anything like that ever again you will live I promise you!"

"Heheheh …!"

"Get the helmet off!"

"On it!" Ashley said taking Jade's helmet off. Jade was bleeding pretty badly. Jade's blood was black and red her shirt was soaked in blood she had five small holes in her chest nowhere near the heart but she was still bleeding bad her blood got on the floor.

"You'll pay for what you did to Jade! Ryo I swear on Jade's life you will!" (A/N that mean if Jade were to die Rika'd kill Ryo without a doubt)

"UUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH…!"

"Jade stay with us! Jade…Jade…Jade…Jade….JADE!"

"She's losing curiousness!"

"(breaths heavily) I don't wanna die. Dark-chan, Banchou-chan please help me…."

"We well Jade, we well…"

They called 911.

"Yea we have a girl shot in the chest like about five times she losing curiousness please get here as fast as you can we're at the Movie Theater at the west side of Shinjuku!"

"Jade helps on the way just hang on!"

"Ryo get outta here! Get outta here!"

"You're not part of the Tamers anymore!"

"Damn you Hayashi!" Ryo ran off.

"There they are! She's over here!"

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH…..!"

"Hey it's that Hayashi girl that comes here a lot cuz of the abuse of father! We got to get her to the emergency room!"

They got to the Emergency Room quickly Rika, Rena, Ember, Banchou, Takato and Henry were waiting in the waiting room by the ER.

"Who are you to this girl?"

"I'm Rika Nonaka her best friend we're like sister."

"I'm Ashley Kimaru Jade's play sister we've been friends forever."

"I'm Ember Tanaka her girlfriend."

"I'm Banchou her boyfriend."

"Takato Matsuki just a friend,"

"Henry Wong we're just friends and battle partners."

"Well then she going to make a full recovery in a week but officer Jackie wants to know who tried to kill Jade Hayashi and why." The doctor said with a smile walking off.

"Hi I'm Officer Jackie what happen to Jade?"

"Can we go outside its kinda loud in here?" Rika asked

"Sure."

"So about Jade?"

"Okay we were at the Movie Theater playing Time Crisis 3 the newer one we were have a good old time. We came across Takato, Henry and Ryo in the game. Ryo asked who was Ember to Jade said she's her girlfriend and Banchou being her boyfriend Ryo said you're dating two Digimon, Jade said double the protection. That's when Ryo said lesbian don't belong here, and shot Jade in the chest and said he'd be back to do the same to me."

"Where's Ryo now?"

"Dunno he ran off."

"Do her parents know yet?"

"No officer,"

"Let's go tell them."

"Okay Takato, Henry stay here with Jade!"

"Why do we have to stay here?"

"Cuz you brought Ryo to the Movie Theater so this is partly your fault."

"Damn."

At Jade's house Timmy answers the door.

"Rika!"

"Hey Timmy, Tsubasa or Aiko around?"

"Yea Daddy Rika's here!"

"Rika what's up Jade's not here."

"I know she's in the hospital."

"Oh my God what happen to my little girl?"

"She got shot in the chest five times." Jackie said

"Jackie?"

"Officer Jackie."

"Sorry do you remember me?"

"No….."

"Maybe this will help you. Remember your first song you sang?"

"Yea it was…."

"_When I feel numb I'll you know I won't become what I was before you cannot kill what's not your creation this is the Art of Breaking!_"

"No one knows that I sang that song only my….father…does….…"

"Jackie!"

"F-Father?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God that means my step sister's in the hospital!"

"Yea let's go back I have to see her!"

In Jade's room at the hospital.

"Tsubasa-san we're sorry about what happen to Jade."

"Thank you Takato but where's Ryo?"

"We dunno where he ran off to sorry that we couldn't be much of a help."

"It's okay Henry at least you two are here."

"Tsubasa,"

"Yes that is."

"Hi I'm Justin Nonaka, Rika's father."

"Yea we met when our daughters were Keyblade wielders."

"Right what happen to your daughter I got a call from Rika she didn't say much manly just crying and cursing the fool that did this."

"Jade was shot ten times in the chest thankfully it mess her heart." Tsubasa said looking at Jade in the recovering room; her face looked in pain Rika was in the room with Ashley, Ember, Banchou, Rena, Takato and Henry.

"So who did? And why?"

"I've heard that damn boy, Ryo Akiyama! He shot Jade cuz Ember over there," Tsubasa said pointing at Ember.

"was there Ryo thought she was cute Rika and Jade told him that is was DarkRenamon, Jade's girlfriend he thought Jade was only dating BanchouLeomon but he said 'that lesbian don't belong here' so shot Jade then said he was coming back to do the same to Rika."

"I knew that boy was no good! Rika told me a lot about him, how Rumiko would push them together."

"Dad, when did you get here?" Rika asked

"Awhile ago who are you feeling I mean after seeing your best friend getting shot…"

"I'll be fine I'm more worried about Jade."

"We all are." Ashley said

"I know this isn't the time but I'm Ember Jade's girlfriend and Digimon partner."

"Nice to meet you Ember do you know where Ryo ran off too?"

"Sorry I was too worried about getting Jade to the hospital."

"I think I know where he ran off to!" Takato announced

"Where did he go?"

"Once I find him at Jade's old house on Kyo's side of the house."

"Let's go!"

"But, what about Jade?"

"She'll be fine I know she will just believe that she'll be okay I just know it!"

"I'll stay back just in case!"

"But Banchou don't-"

"Just go I'll make sure Ryo doesn't come back to "finish' the "job"!"

"Okay."

They all ran to Jade's house hoping to find Ryo.

"RRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYOOOOOO…!"

"Dammit you find me!"

"You're going to pay for what you did to Jade!" Rika growled

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rika's charka was off the chart!

"Release: Nibi full two tails!"

"Dammit she's gotten stronger!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'll be back!" Ryo yelled then vanished

"Damn got away!" Rika said calming down.

"What was that all about!" Ashley yelled

"Sorry if I can't control my temper my Jinchuuriki losses control in battle it's the way of all Jinchuuriki it happens to you too when you fall asleep."

"True."

"Let's go back."

They all when back to hospital.

"Did you find him?"

"Yea,"

"What happen?"

"He ran off."

"B-Banchou, E-Ember,"

"Jade!"

"Where's Ryo?"

"He ran off."

"Damn." Jade said she pulled out her Keyblade then sat up.

"Curaga!"

"That feels so much better can we go now?"

"Sure?"

"She can't leave."

"I'm fine agh."

"No you're not."

"Curaga!" Jade yelled healing her whole body this time.

"What was that?"

"Curaga a magic move for the best Keyblade wielders ever we're the only ones that can use it."

"Okay if you can do that you'll be fine."

"Thank you."

They left the hospital.

"You guys can go on without us." Rika and Jade said

"Why?"

"We're going to hang out like old times sakes."

"Okay."

"You want me to stay with you Jade?"

"Nah Banchou you've done a lot for me I'll be fine with Ember."

"If you say so," Banchou said kissing Jade on the forehead.

"Bye guys!" Rika and Jade ran to the park.

At the park Rika and Jade were talking like how they did when the were kids they hadn't talked like this for awhile cuz of Kyo and the adventure that just happen it felt good to talk like they were sister again.

"You sure you feel okay?"

"Yea I just got to heal myself ever now and then." Jade said with a smile.

"Been awhile since we do this." Rika said they were at Jade's hideout when she became friends with Rika it was both their hideout it really was a hideout it was behind a lot of bushes and trees.

"Yea I almost forgot about this place."

"It's been three years since we've been here." Rika said looking around the place it had everything a flat screen T.V. a refractor, beds a kitchen and bathroom it was like their second house.

"I remember when I ran away from home I was here for five mouths till Ren found me."

"How did you make this place?" DarkRenamon asked

"I had some help from Banchou."

"Hey this wasn't here before." Jade said reading a note that was on the door.

"_I know I've been a jerk for the last couple hours but I just don't want to lose you Jade. I love you if you love DarkRenamon more then me that's fine but don't throw me out of your life Jade. Love, BanchouLeomon._"

"Awww he left this note thinking I'd come here."

"Y'know why do we hang around Guilmon's shed and see if anyone wants to fight us."

"Or we can make them look like the bad guys we just don't do anything let them beat us up someone well come help us and they go to jail." Jade said manly speaking of Ryo.

"Yea,"

Rika and Jade ran to the Guilmon's shed with Renamon and DarkRenamon in their human forms.

"He's got to come we're alone."

"Maybe I can help that." Ember said kissing Jade on the lips.

"Mmmm what is that going to do?"

"Shhhhhhh just listen."

"Jade Hayashi, Rika Nonaka you two decrease the Tamer name!"

"Gah!" Jade got hit in the gut pretty hard.

"Ryo you came."

"You two discus me!"

"Gah!" Ryo kicked Jade in the gut.

"Why don't you fight!"

"I don't want to fight!" Jade choked

"Then you'll die this way!" Ryo yelled shooting a gun.

"Shit!" Jade said running deflecting some of the bullets with her Keyblade.

"Jade!"

"What was that?" a lady asked from the far side of the park.

"Dunno."

"Jade run!"

"Die!"

"Where is that coming from?"

"Let's fine out!" they both ran to the sounds seeing Ryo shooting at Jade, Rika, Ember and Rena. This wasn't their plan they didn't really think Ryo was going to kill them.

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"DarkRenamon!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" DarkRenamon was hit by a bullet she was slowly being deleted Jade forgetting to call her Ember.

"…!"

"DarkRenamon…."

"J-Jade I'm sorry."

"You can't leave me we just got together!"

"Jade call me Ember remember."

"Don't leave me!"

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH…!"

"Heheheh sorry Jade." DarkRenamon said fading completely.

"No DarkRenamon!"

"DARKRENAMON!"

"UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH…!"

"RRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYOOOO…!" Jade was really pissed off she glowed a really bad black and red she was turning in to the full Nine Tailed Fox the two ladies that saw what just happen was shock at Ryo's heartlessness.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..…!" Jade screamed the sky when blood red the wind was blowing really bad Jade started glowing claws and fangs growing nine! Count 'em NINE tails her body started to turn into the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Whoa what is she?"

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH…!"

'Oh shit what did I do? Now Jade's going to kill me! I wanted to kill her first so this wouldn't happen!'

"Ryo you've do it now you kill the love of my life and you'll pay dearly for that!" Jade yelled her voice was a mix with hers and the Nine Tailed Fox's.

"Oh shit," Ryo said running away.

"You're going nowhere you killed DarkRenamon and you'll pay with you own Digimon!"

"Cyberdramon no!"

"Don't do this!" Ryo pleaded

"Why should I? You kill my Digimon so you'll pay with yours!"

"Ryo she has a point."

"Cyberdramon what are you saying!"

"You did kill her partner just cuz they were madly in love so I'll be happy to be deleted by her hand."

"Cyberdramon!" Jade ran up to Ryo from behind.

"Freeze!"

"He killed Ember!" Jade screamed

"Cuff him!"

"Jade are you okay?"

"No I'll never be the same with DarkRenamon it's not going to be the same."

"Jade Hayashi?"

"What God dammit what do you want!"

"We're the ones who called the cops I'm Chikane and this Himeko." (A/N I'm sorry I just saw that show and the ending pissed me off so they're going to be in the story as Rika and Jade older sisters)

"Thanks if I got anymore pissed he'd be dead."

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH…..!"

"Jade!" Rika yelled Jade was fading in and out like she wasn't meant to be.

"DarkRenamon was my other half without her I have no reason to live."

"Jade you can't you're my sister!"

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH…!"

"GGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…!"

"Jade!"

"BanchouLeomon….."

"Where's Ember where is she?"

"She's gone…"

"What?"

"Ryo killed her!"

"Huh! Jade that means you're going to…"

"Yea I can stay here anymore without DarkRenamon AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH I can't exist in this world!" Jade said her Keyblade fell from the sky leading squarely on Jade chest.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Jade screamed in agony it was her Keyblade it was the Keyblade of Hearts the whole area where they were flash with glass screens around them showing all Jade memories good and bad.

_Flash Backs!_

"_Timmy throw it here!" Jade called_

"_Hope you can catch this!" Timmy said throwing a fast ball._

"_Gah!" _

"_Ow right in the gut!" Ren said watching them._

"_Shut up Ren!"_

"_Whatever!" Ren said listening to his IPod really loud._

"_Hey Jade can you teach me how to fight?"_

"_Why do you want to learn how fight?" Jade said throwing the ball back to Timmy._

"_They're some guys at school who thing its fun to mess with an abused boy."_

"_Sure I'll teach you what I know but you have to call me, Sensei."_

"_Okay Jade mean sensei!"_

"_Good."_

"_Now it's all in the stands be a brick wall make sure that your arms are in a good detent apart or you're going to be beaten,"_

"_Okay like this?"_

"_Yea,"_

"_Hello Jade."_

"_Kyo! How the hell did you get here!"_

"_I followed you home!"_

"_Mom!"_

"_Kyo why are you here?" Aiko asked_

"_To ask why you left me."_

"_I was stick and tired of your abuse of ass!"_

"_Better watch what you say to me or I'll just snap!" Kyo said cutting his wrist._

"_I'm going to call the cops…" Timmy whispered_

"_Where do you think you're going?" Kyo killed Aiko that day._

_End of Flash Back 1_

_Flash Back 2_

"_Move it Hayashi!"_

"_Kayla whatever happen to the words 'excuse me'?"_

"_Shut up and move!"_

"_Don't think so!"_

"_Ashley here wants to teach you a lesson learn from it." Jade said walking off._

"_Jade what's up with you?" Rika asked_

"_Nothing you?"_

"_Same here."_

"_Hey you wanna go to mall?"_

"_Sure!"_

"_Hey there the arcade!"_

"_Let's go!"_

"_You wanna play Time Crisis 3 first or Band Rock 5?"_

"_Band Rock 5!"_

"_Cool!"_

"_I call __guitar__!"_

"_I got the drums!"_

"_What song do we do?"_

"_Hikari rock style?"_

"_Yea," after half the song groups form around them when they finished they got the cheer of a life time Rika and Jade thought of going free style._

_End of Flash Back 2_

"What's going on?"

"Hahahaha…." Rika and Jade laughed in a flash back.

"They're all Jade memories!"

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH…!"

"Jade…"

"UUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHH…!"

**_"Jade you__ have one wish to make!"_**

**_ "What?"_**

**_ "What do most wish for?"_**

**_ "DarkRenamon I wish for DarkRenamon to come back to me."_**

**_ "Are you sure cuz if you wish for her BanchouLeomon can't be here?"_**

**_ "What?"_**

**_ "I'm sorry it's the way it most be."_**

**_ "Without both of them I can't exist."_**

**_ "I understand I well grant you your wish to bring DarkRenamon back but she can't be a Digimon anymore."_**

**_ "Just bring her back as a human but with all the Digimon moves she has."_**

**_ "Are you sure?"_**

**_ "Yes."_**

**_ "I grant you that wish!"_**

**_ "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH…!"_** there was a flash everyone woke up on a hill by Rika and Jade's hideout.

"What was that?"

"Dunno."

"Jade you're not fading anymore!"

"I'm not?"

"Wait where's DarkRenamon?"

"Jade…"

"DarkRenamon!" Jade said hugging her.

"Sorry Jade it's just Ember Tanaka."

"Fine by me as long as you're still by my side!"

"So you're not a Digimon anymore?" Renamon asked Ember shook her head yes.

"I understand."

"Jade I have to ask you something." Chikane said

"What is it?"

"Would you and Rika like to be our little sisters?"

"Chea! But you have to include Ashley."

"Who's Ashley?"

"I am. Hi there…"

"Jeez how do you do that?"

"The power of teleporting my friend!"

"Cool!"

"Let's all go to Rika's house!"

"What my house!"

"Last one there has to kiss Kazu!"

"Oh hell no!" Jade, Rika and Ashley ran to Rika's enjoying the rest of summer vacation they became more like their little family Jade got to live with Chikane and Himeko for the summer and the winter breaks. Rika still lives with her father; Rumiko comes around but not too long. Rika and Renamon are the buzz around school other the Jade and Ember. Ashley found a cute boy that actually likes her for who she is he's name is **Dylan Morely Goodbary**. Life kinda got back to normal Ryo didn't bother them Vanitas didn't go on with the plans to avenge he's mater's death not that we know of and the Tamers been doing pretty well without Ryo although Kazu and Kenta always asked why they kicked Ryo out, but their were to naïve to know the truth life got back to pretty much normal or did it?

"Hey it's Rika and Rena good luck making the cutest couple in the prom." Tanya said

"Thanks."

"Rika~, looking forward to your speech of homosexually with Jade." Chris said

"Thanks."

"Aren't you such a popular girl."

"This not everyday that you get a homosexual president and vice-president,"

"You and Jade are going to make the whole school a homo friendly place to be."

"That's what I hoping for I gotta get to class I'll see you at lunch."

"I'll be waiting." Rena said kissing Rika's hand.

"You are such a flirt!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Rena said handing off to her first period.

"Yo Rika!"

"Oh hey Ashley and…"

"Delyn I'm Ashley's new boyfriend."

"Good to know."

"So when that speech of yours?"

"It's takes up half the day!"

"That makes you my saver I didn't do the homework in math class and you know me math's just not my friend."

"I could help you out there Ash."

"Awww thanks Dylan but I could never ask that of you I'm a 9th grader you're a 10th grader."

"So you have all the same teacher I had and they teach the same way so that they wouldn't have to change the way they teach cuz they're lazy to teach a different way."

"Cool then I gotta get to class. Umm see you at lunch?"

"I'll keep your seat warm." Dylan said kissing Ashley.

"Bye…"

"What?"

"You are so going to _so_ win prom King and Queen!"

"I know right!"

"Hey how are my two best friends doing?"

"Yo Jade not much what about you?"

"Same here well c'mon we need to get to class then get ready for that assemble."

"Yea,"

"Watch where you're going freak!"

"I'm sorry."

"Hey your Jade's girlfriend you're that Gothic chick tell me what does that girl have on you that makes you date that freak?"

"What she has on me is…."

"Yea what,"

"My heart, I love her and she loves me."

"Man you're a pussy for that! You do know she's going out with that football player Banchou? I worried why he picked her over me."

"Yes I know she's dating Banchou!"

"Then why go out with someone you know that's cheating on you."

"There's more to Jade that meets the eye as of Banchou."

"What about you, you're just some Gothic chick going out with the school whore!" Kylee said that made Ember snap.

"Never call Jade that ever again!"

"Well it's true she's the school whore and slut!"

"That's it!"

"Cat fight!" Chris yelled Ember grabbed Kylee's hair throwing her to the ground Kylee got up running toward Ember, Ember jumped in the air doing a back flip. Kylee wasn't going to stop till she won she grabbed Ember's leg flipping her.

"Never! Do! That! Ever! Again!"

"Or what you're going to get your boyfriend on me!"

"Yea I will." Kylee said walking off.

"Like Hell!"

"Darkness Sphere!"

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH…..!"

"Darkness claw!"

"What are you?"

"What did I do? I gotta get outta here!" Ember ran as fast as she could she promised Jade that she wouldn't use her Digimon power till a Digimon Bio-merge in the city.

"This is so going to go on YouTube!"

"Man don't do that!"

"And why not Kylee got what she deserved so let's make Ember's win a school hit?" Mark said

"Eh hell let's do it that computer labs' are close so let's get the keys."

"On it!"

"Hey umm I left something in the computer lab can you unlock the door for me?"

"Yea sure," the ganister said unlocking the door.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"And we're in,"

"Hahahaha…."

"What are you watching?"

"It's a fight but I can't figure who's fighting Kylee." Ashley said

"Let me see."

_"Darkness Claw!"_

"Ember?"

"Where'd she go?"

"Jade where are you going?"

"To find Ember you wanna help me?"

"Nah I mean I wanna but I gotta help set up the sage for our speech sorry."

"Nah it's cool I'll be back."

"See ya."

"Ember! Ember where are you?"

'Oh shit…..'

"Ember please come out I'm not mad at you."

"Jade-chan….."

"Ember-chan what happen to you?"

"Tony saw the video then beat me up for it."

"Awww Ember-chan."

"Jade….."

"Banchou,"

"Whoa Ember what happen to you? You're all bloody."

"Kylee's boyfriend bashed her cuz of that stupid video."

"No he didn't see that video when he bashed me. He saw me kiss you and he knows you're going out with Banchou. *sigh* He bashed me cuz I was a lesbian." Ember said crying she never felt so helpless she was one of the most feared Digimon in all of the Digital World now she's a regular teenage girl with the powers of a Digimon being beaten up by a 16 year old boy was not how she thought the life of a teenage girl should be.

"C'mon my speech is supposed to happen soon you can sit with me. You too Banchou,"

"It's just that I was the most feared Digimon in the Digital World."

"I know I was the most feared Jinchuuriki in the whole Hidden Leaf Village till I ran away to the Hidden Sound Village I know what it feels like to be bashed you don't have to go through it alone like I did."

"Thanks Jade-chan." Ember said

"Can you walk?"

"I dunno."

"AGH…"

"I got it." Banchou said picking up Ember and Jade.

"Why are you carrying me?" Jade asked

"Cuz you're the only one that can comfort Ember and I can see in your eyes you don't want to back to the gym after running all over the school to find Ember you are tried am I right?"

"Yea…"

"Jade did you find her?"

"Yea I did."

"Ember what happen!"

"She got bashed by Tony Mason."

"Theo can you get two more chairs?"

"Anything for the vice-president,"

"Thanks."

"It's going to be okay Ember. You wanna be part of the speech?"

"…."

"C'mon please you are my girlfriend and this is a speech of all homophobias to see our side of the story."

"….Okay…..I'll do anything to get Tony and Kylee in the deepest trouble ever!"

"That the spirit!"

"You wanna clean your face first?"

"No it's evident that Tony bashed me."

"Okay,"

"I would like to thank you all for being her today our president and vice-president want to have a speech if you would like to give them a hand let's welcome Rika Nonaka and Jade Hayashi." Principle Smith said

"Thank you Principle Smith for welcoming us to the sage. So I guess you're worrying why you're all here?"

"Yea!"

"No!"

"You're all here to cuz me and Jade see a big problem going around for all the homosexuals!"

"As you know I am a lesbian and Jade's bisexual so what does that mean to you?"

"That you're freaks!"

"Freaks? Okay you can say that all you want but we have the right to be in a relationship like everyone else if you can go around with your girlfriend, Tony and kiss her all you want why can't me and Rena?"

"Cuz you're freaks of nature!"

"What did we ever do to you that all homosexuals get the rights to be picked on?" Rika asked

"That you're not normal." Tony laughed everyone but he's group was die silent listening to the argument going back and forth.

"Jade let's bring a little of our out."

"Okay,"

"You ready?"

"I've made my desertion there's no turning back now."

"Okay but put this over your face I'll take it off when Rika start to talk about kids being bashed for their sexual."

"I understand." Ember said putting the mask over her face holding Jade's hand walking to the sage.

"You think that it's fun for us to get hurt for our sexual!"

"Yea you guys need it so that you can go to Hell where the Devil can help you work on not being a sin!"

"You wanna know what happens to those who get bashed?"

"Yea what happens to them?" Samantha said

"This is what happen when you're openly gay with homophobias around." Rika said Jade took of Ember's mask. Ember took off her coat revealing cuts on her arms sliding off her jean (she had shorts on) showing the blood marks on her legs.

"This is the price we get for being honest with our sexual. Hey can some get a spot light on her so we can get a better look at the wounds she has." Rika said the spot light came across Ember everyone gasped at the better look at her wounds.

"I was only with Jade and that boy bashed me for my sexual!"

"I didn't do anything!" Tony protested Ember putting her jeans back on and her coat.

"You son of bitch!"

"Whoa you see that the lesbian trying to silent me!"

"I'm not a girl I was one of the most powerful, feared Digimon ever!"

"Yea right….."

"You may not know me as well as Rika but I'm Jade Hayashi! I've been abuse because of my sexual I've be bashed for being a Jinchuuriki and just cuz I was a girl. Being bashed is not fun I was bashed just cuz I was girl! You have no idea the pain that causes a person!"

"Who cares?"

"We do! Anyone out there friends with homosexual and is totally okay with?"

"I am!"

"Ashley I thought you were one of us!"

"I'll never one of you! You bashed my friend's girlfriend!"

"Ashley get back here!" Tony yelled

"No you and your poesy have done enough to those homosexuals why should I help you make your life heaven and their life Hell?"

"Dylan!"

"Ashley's right you've hurt them and you can't change that! Some of my friends were homosexuals and they're die cuz of your bully!"

"What?"

"Some of my friends are die cuz of you! What side are you on cuz I'm on the side that say enough is enough…."

"Dylan!"

"Dylan!"

"Enough is enough…"

"They don't deserve what you have that why I do what I do."

"We don't deserve the happiness you have that's really selfish of you Tony."

"It's the truth!"

"Oh really you think that Ember deserved the beaten that you did? Do you think that Ashley and Dylan deserve being picked on just cuz they're friends with me and Jade? You're, you're just like my mother!"

"You homosexuals shouldn't live in this world!"

"Yea but-AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

"Rika! GGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHH…!"

"Jade-chan TTTTTTAAAAHHHHHHH….."

"What's going on?" Ashley yelled

"UUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH….."

"Ashley are you okay?"

"Dylan run!"

"No I'm not leaving you AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Good job Ryo!"

"What did you do!"

"I shot them with shock gun bullets."

"You bastard!" Banchou yelled running toward Ryo, Ryo shot him in the shoulder.

"UUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…."

"Grab them we're going to drop them in the Digital World and one else that's a homo take them get only _their _family!" Ryo ordered Tony picked up Jade and Ember Kylee grabbed Banchou and Rika. Ryo dragged Ashley and Dylan they throw them in a big truck driving off to Jade's house.

"I'm comin I'm comin!"

"What? AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH….."

"Dad TTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…."

"Tim what the AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH…."

"HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGG…."

"We're done here!"

"Where to next Lord Ryo?"

"Lord Ryo I like it we're going to Rika's next."

"Ruki! Ruki? AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH….."

"One down five more to go."

"TTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH why, why are you doing this?"

"Cuz you're daughter is friends with a homosexual that's why."

"Itachi use your….."

"Shot him."

"I've always looked up to you Itachi but I change my mind."

"UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH….."

"Now where is Naruto and Sasuke!"

"The west side of Shinjuku,"

"Good boy."

"I'm not your dog!"

"GGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…"

"Let's go….."

"Sasuke what happen?"

"Naruto run get outta!"

"No I'm not running away."

"You baka get outta here UUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"Sasuke! MMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…."

"Dad, mom no…!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH…"

"Naruke,"

"I'm sorry Zexy….."

"TTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…"

"…" screams of agony were heard in the Uchiha home.

"That's the last of them let's throw them in the Digital World to die!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Jade first,"

"Now dump them all in!"

"Why are we dumping them in the Digital World?"

"Ah young Tony what you dunno about the Digital World is that Digimon are in there and they're powerful."

"Right let's get outta here before the cops get here!"

"I'm with you on that."

"Uhhhhhhhh my head where am I?"

"*gasp* Ember-chan, Banchou-chan I don't think we're in Shinjuku anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"How, did we get here!"

"Ryo must have dropped us here when we were uncurious."

"Rika are you okay?"

"Damn Ryo!" Renamon took that as I'm fine.

"Who are you?"

"Shizuma Hanazono where are we?"

"The Digital World,"

"S-Shizuma-chan…."

"Nagisa!"

"Agh….."

"I answered your question now answer mine who are you?"

"I'm Jade Hayashi this is Ember my girlfriend and BanchouLeomon my boyfriend."

"Rika Nonaka this is Renamon my girlfriend."

"Naruke Uchiha this is my boyfriend Zexion."

"Naruto Uzumaki this is Sasuke Uchiha my husband."

"Ashley Kimaru this is Dylan Goodbary my boyfriend."

"Lord Orochimaru I'm Ashley's father."

"Itachi Uchiha Ashley's brother."

"Wait where's Timmy?"

"TIMMY!"

"Ren!"

"Jade…..agh…"

"Oh my God Ren!"

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHH….."

"This is my entire fault!"

"Jade-chan you didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did! Being in a relationship with you caused all this!"

"Jade-chan what are you saying?"

"This is your fault!"

"Jade-chan clam down."

"No, this wouldn't have happened if you just didn't fall into my life!"

"I'm sorry that I fell into your life and I'm sorry that ever fell in love with you!" Ember said walking off.

"Wait Ember I didn't mean it that way."

"You know what go to Hell! I'm outta here."

"Ember-chan I'm sorry….." Jade suck to her knees crying.

"I love you!"

"I'm the worst girlfriend ever!"

"Jade-chan don't cry I'm sorry for what I said."

"Let go night's going to fall soon."

The small group of homosexual and family found a little cave.

"I can't believe that Ryo throw all homosexuals in here he forgot that our Keyblade can get us out!" Jade said using her Keyblade to make a portal but in back fired.

"GAH…"

"Not a good feeling."

"Jade-chan…"

"Well I guess we better get some sleep then." Everyone else fell asleep but Jade she was looking at the Earth.

"Can't sleep?"

"Ember-chan I….."

"You know what you need?"

"What?"

"C'mon I'll saw you."

Ember took Jade to cute oasis in was so beautiful in the night sky.

"Why are we here?"

"To said that I'm sorry."

"Didn't we already…."

"Shhh I think it's time that I show you how much I love you."

"What?" Jade asked when she trapped over a tree branch. Ember was over Jade looking deep within her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhhh just let me do this."

"Okay…" Jade said Ember kissed Jade trailing don't to her neck Jade moaned in pleasure.

"DarkRenamon you do know this will be my first time right?"

"Yes I know and I see that you don't mind me being human you still call me DarkRenamon."

"Well it your name right?"

"Well it was you brought me back as a human now I'm known as Ember Tankan."

"I'm sorry about what I said early today I was just mad at myself."

"I understand that why do you think I brought you here?"

"To break my heart like Andrew did to Ashley."

"I'd never hurt you like that I promise."

"Okay."

"Shhh you'll love me for this." Ember said sliding Jade's shirt off her shoulders.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yea….." Jade said shyly Ember unhooked Jade's bra sliding Jade's shirt and bra off kissing Jade's right breast.

"Oooohhhh…..that….feels….so…..good…"

"I love it when you scream."

"Really?"

"Yea it makes me feel like you really need me."

"Okay…." Jade said Ember unbuttoning Jade's jeans sliding them off with her panties too.

"Hey what's my real parents like?"

"Like you; nice, sweet and determined but on my part I think you're sexier."

"I wish I could meet them." Jade said with a blush.

"Yea I know how hard this might be for you."

"Just show me a good time and maybe I'll forget about them for awhile till we find a way to get outta here."

"Okay…" Ember said sliding a finger in Jade slowly…..

"You feel okay Jade-chan?"

"Y-Yea…"

"Mmmm that feels weird."

"I worried if Banchou will jealous since I'm getting to you first."

"Hey I'm not a jealous toy!"

"You're right you're a human being that deserves the love _I _wanna give you…." Ember said Jade blushed a deep red.

"Why did you come to the human world, why did you fall in love me?"

"I told you I fell in love with you because we look deep within each others souls. I came to the human world because the way your parents would talk about you. Always thinking of you, there's a giant picture of you above their heads so I told them I'd bring you back with my life."

"But we can't go back."

"Well that's not true the only place that I can go in with a portal is to your Kingdom that's the only place we can go."

"I have a Kingdom?"

"Yea it comes from father's side, Jade your royalty."

"So let me get this straight I'm royalty does that make me rich?"

"Yea….."

"Cool then can you take me back after we have our special moment."

"Alright…." Ember said sliding another finger into Jade moving them back and forth.

"Mmmm that feels so weird." Jade moaned Ember slide another finger into Jade.

"EMBER!"

"I love it when you scream my name!"

"Jade-chan are you okay? Jade-chan?"

"Awww how cute she fell asleep on me." Ember said kissing Jade on forehead redressing her sleeping lover taking her back to the cave but there was a peeper watching the whole thing.

"She was going to leave me…." Banchou said sadly when Ember finished redressing Jade walking towards where BanchouLeomon was he ran back to the cave pretending to be asleep.

"You'll be back in your Kingdom soon Jade-chan I promise you."

"Hey Banchou why won't you talk to me what I do that got you pissed at me?"

"You were going to leave me like you said you wouldn't!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were going to leave here while you go back to see your "parents" at the Kingdom!"

"How do you know that I never told you anything?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw you with Ember being a girlfriend with her you were going to see your parents and leave me in dust like you did when she came around!"

"Banchou-chan clam down."

"No! You may have gotta Ember in this but this use to be just us."

"What's all the yelling about?" Rika, Shizuma, Nagisa, Renamon, Ember, Ashley and Dylan asked

"You are such a lair you told me that you weren't jealous!"

"Don't start with me!"

"Why are you getting mad at me just cuz I said to Ember that I _might _go back with her?"

"Don't get me that cold tone!"

"OR WHAT?" Jade asked/yelled when Banchou snapped giving Jade a black eye.

"That's the last time you ever touch me!"

"Jade I'm sorry."

"You've done enough to Jade you're just too jealous to put aside your differences to love Jade the way Ember does! Banchou get outta here! Get outta here!" Rika yelled at Jade's former lover Banchou did as he was told running off Jade sat there with a black eye crying but not for the pain but for BanchouLeomon her Digivice for him was dying the signal on it was getting weaker.

"It's going to be okay Jade-chan, Banchou not going to hurt you anymore."

"But why did he do it?" Timmy asked

"I dunno."

"But BanchouLeomon was my brother we can't leave him out there"

"Timmy he gave me a black eye I don't think he should come back!"

"This would have never happened if you hadn't fallen in love with Ember!"

"What?"

"If you hadn't become a lesbian BanchouLeomon would still be here!"

"Timmy this isn't your sister fault."

"Yes it is! She throw him away!" Timmy yelled grabbing BanchouLeomon's Digivice running after him.

"Timmy!"

"Great I lost my boyfriend and little brother what next?"

"I wanna break up!" Ember said

"And I loose my girlfriend."

"Awww c'mon Jade-chan I was just playing with you."

"Let's go find them."

"We wanna help." Shizuma said

"I barely even know you."

"That never stopped _you_ before." Nagisa stated

"Who do you know that?"

"We saw you save that little boy his name's Kai and he's our adopted son."

"Well what are we waiting for!"

"C'mon Rika, Ashley!"

"Why do I have to come?"

"Cuz you're my sister and I help you through Andrew so."

"Fine!"

"Who's Andrew?"

"My ex-boyfriend he broken my heart I dated this boy name Feo he broke my heart with a letter then you came and mended my broken heart."

"Awww that's so cute I mended your broken heart let's go!"

"Banchou!"

"Timmy why are you here?"

"I want you to stay Jade said that she was going to take you with her."

"She wasn't going to leave me?"

"Yea…"

"I gotta go!"

"Jade!"

"Banchou…"

"I'm _so_ sorry for what I've done to you. I'll work on that when we come back from your Kingdom."

"AAAHH you so wanna come!"

"Yea….."

"Let's _all_ go to my Kingdom!"

"Okay here we go." Ember said then chanting something Spanish.

"DarkRenamon….."

"Are we supposed go through that?"

"Yea it won't hurt like your portal Jutsu."

"Okay." Jade said walking through the portal then Ashley, Dylan, Rika, Renamon, Orochimaru, Itachi, Shizuma, Nagisa, Chikane, Himeko, Timmy, Ren, Tsubasa, Aiko and Banchou walked through the portal.

"DarkRenamon,"

"Lord Lexxi, I've brought back Jade."

"Jade what happen to your face?"

"Oh the black eye I was….." Jade started looking at Banchou (in his human form) Banchou looked very mad at himself.

"….I was I mean it happen at school turn out people don't like bisexuals."

"What?"

"I fell in love with a girl."

"We fell in love." DarkRenamon said

"Yea something happen too."

"I was deleted in battle Jade wished me back but the bad news is that I couldn't come back as a Digimon."

"Well it's good that you are still with us."

"Oh yea this is my first love BanchouLeomon. These two are my two bestest friends Rika Nonaka and Ashley Kimaru we've been through a lot together me and Rika especially. I'm nothing saying that me and Ashley been through hell but Ashley's more independent she's pick a fight with someone and take them on by herself."

"Thanks Jade but I can never go through it without my sexy man Dylan."

"Ashley…" Dylan said blushing a deep red.

"What is true?" Ashley said give her sexy man a kiss on the lips.

"You know I can never stay mad at you. You're so sexy for me."

"I say the same for you sexy man."

"I starting to like the pet name say it again."

"You _are _the sexiest man I've ever met!"

"I think….no I know you're the _sexiest _girl I ever met."

"Awww you two having fun flirting with each other?"

"Nice just brake the sexy moment."

"What you did to me."

"When?"

"Ummm…."

"Exactly!"

"C'mon your father's going to be happy to see how much you've grown."

"Cool,"

"Lexxi what's up?"

"DarkRenamon brought back Jade as she promise."

"Lord Drake it's nice to see you but I'm known as Ember Tankan now."

"I gave her that name when she was in her human form back home then I made a wish after she was deleted and she forever human."

"Jade…" Drake hugged his long lost daughter.

"Dad I've been in good hands I was abused but I'm a strong girl I one of the greatest ninja of the whole Hidden Sound Village."

"Timmy is that you?"

"Hey…."

"So how's life in Shinjuku?"

"We were ran out by….."

"Me I should've killed you when I had the chance!"

"Ryo!"

"Don't move or I kill Jade."

"Curse Mark Nine Tails 9th tail!"

"Oh shit….."

Jade just grow_** all nine tails**_ what's going to happen to Ryo will he kill Jade or will he die in the making.

**Me: I just had to stop this story I was getting long I mean it is damn 74 pages!**

**Jade: That's cool you're just getting it out there for your man Dylan.**

**Me: Jade!**

**Jade: What is true?**

**Me: Whatever!**


	5. Chapter 5: Life In The Digital World

Me: Chapter 5! I am terribly sorry to my fans. The day when my flash-drive was stolen I was going to discontinue this story cuz I was so pissed since I had it done. So now the problem is during the time where I was going to rewrite this chapter and started to write on so, so sorry as I said before I _was_ going to discontinue this story _but_ I kept getting e-mails saying that someone had added this story to his/her favorites. Knowing that it made me want to finish what I stared so without further a due Chapter 5 of Rika and Renamon: Are More Than Friends! I own nothing! And I will be going off on someone in this chapter so hope you like it.

**Chapter 5: Life In the Digital World!**

"**I don't get people. Never have. Never will."- Neku Sakuraba **_**"The World Ends with You"**_

"**Sorry Sasuke there won't be a next time."- Itachi Uchiha's last words.**

"C'mon your father's going to be happy to see how much you've grown." Lexxi said

"I bet he will after all I might be able to surpass him am I right?" Jade said with grin on her face it's been far too long since she's seen her biological parents. The strength of her now will prove to bring the Autumn Clan a much feared outlook. Such as the Uchiha did wanting that power will be the great rise of the Clan once more again. With Jade being great friends with Sasuke and Itachi it will be even better. "Lexxi what's up?" Drake asked

"DarkRenamon brought back Jade as she promise." Lexxi said

"Lord Drake it's nice to see you but I'm known as Emerald Tanaka now." Ember said

"I gave her that name when she was in her human form back home then I made a wish after she was deleted and she's forever human." Jade said

"Jade…" Drake hugged his long lost daughter.

"Dad, I've been in good hands I was abused but I'm a strong girl I'm one of the greatest ninja of the whole Konoha despites being a part of the Otogakure."

"Timmy is that you?"

"Hey…."

"So how's life in Shinjuku?" Lexxi asked

"We were ran out by….." Jade said

"Me I should've killed you when I had the chance!"

"Ryo!" Rika said

"Don't move or I kill Jade." Ryo said

"Kyuubi all nine!"

"Oh shit….." Ashley said

"Why are you doing this Ryo?! I thought we were friends! I thought you were _Jade's_ friend!? I thought we were family!" Ren said

"We…are…I…dunno…what's…happening…to…me?!" Ryo said clinching his head as the true self come through that demonic voice that over powered his natural voice.

"Heh-heh-heh…."

"Kyo!" Jade hissed as she tried her best to stop the tails from growing so quickly.

"No allow me to introduce myself, the name's Akuma you can call me Aku!"

"What did you do to Ryo?!" Ashley demanded

"Yeah Ryo's our friend what did you do to him?!" Rika said

"Agh!"

"Jade!" Rika said

"Kyuubi!? Dammit what did you?!" Ashley demanded

"Controlling her like I did this one…" Akuna said

When a girl around their age walked over her eyes were bloodshot, red hair very pale she looked dead. She wore black and had purple shoes her skirt's red she was really cute but when she walked from behind Aku with that dead look in her, sent a cold chill down Ashley's spine because she knew that girl! It was heartbreaking seeing her again like that. Not in this way.

"L-Luna…" Ashley gasped

"Luna? Who's Luna?" Conner asked

"She's my hookup from the summer break we didn't see each other. I was at a club with Jessica my ex-girlfriend when I saw Luna sitting alone so I talked to her one thing lead to another we're in bed together making out I didn't realize we hookup till I woke up next to her it was the best night I ever had." Ashley said

"You cheated on me?! After that prick Andrew!" Conner said

"_Look_ I had a lot of girlfriends after I dated Andrew! My girlfriends were Jessica, Kylee, Roxy, Tara, Samantha _and_ Jade! I never thought that guys would ever understand me I'm tired of getting heartbroken by guys so I looked for a girlfriend! Turns out all my ex-girlfriends are still friends with me minus Kylee and respects my heart! Jessica is the sweetest, Roxy and Tara were just for the hell of it, Samantha needed a close friend to date that was the same gender so I offered myself turns out she's a lesbian thanks to my help, Jade remembers when we dated…heh-heh-heh…now I'm being flirtatious with Ember!" Ashley said

"We're through don't talk to me ever you whore!" Conner said

"Ha-ha-ha like _that's_ supposed to make me sad! I have Luna I'm _not_ a whore I'm lesbian and you're bi-curious…I can tell by the way you kissed me. Ha-ha-ha you're not as cool as you think you are. Luna understands me the pain of not having loving parents around you and the hell of being a part of gay community you are no different from Andrew, Ben or Theo you're all assholes yeah I used you surprise, surprise…" Ashley laughed evilly.

"Why? Why me Ashley I thought we had a connection!" Conner said

"We never did! You didn't even realize I'm bisexual Luna knew right off the bat I'm half of what she is! I saw the scars she had over her abusive stepbrother I felt for her I wanted to talk to her so _I did_! You know how us Scorpios work we have no fear when it comes to dating. Luna was really shy when I came over I bought her a drink we started swapping life stories from me seeing my parents getting murdered to being pushed off the roof, to her sleeping on the floor being chained to a bed getting raped by her stepbrother she needed someone and I was there for her! Where the hell were you when I was in the hospital after Kylee bushed my head in a mirror then again with a bat…where were _you _when I had my first tour and concert as DarkPrincess where were _you_ when I was in the talent show in the 8th grade singing "_Until The End_"by Breaking Benjamin for _you_ I also did that song "_Little Lover Boy_" during 7th grade and you weren't there! When I was on tour _Luna_ was there! She was there for my talent shows! She canceled all her plans that day when I was in the hospital to see if I was okay!

She was there for me even though we never saw eye-to-eye during our middle school years! She was there for me during freshmen year she stood up to Kylee for me when _you_ were nowhere to be found to save me from getting my _ass_ _kicked_! Luna, a girl that's two years younger than me not as strong as me _flipped_ Kylee Samson for me the most dangerous girl you can _ever_ cross that will end with your life! If she's that pissed off that day!

She risked it for _me _you never wanted me cuz if you _did _then you'd had been there for me! _Especially_ when it was the anniversary of my parents' murder I told you straight out the day we started dating I have a special day honor my parents' deaths to save my own. You can't be pissed at me cuz I hookup with Luna when we were dating she's been more of _girlfriend_ then you were a _boyfriend_ to me! I never want to see your ass again don't even bother coming to my wedding with Luna or our funeral cuz you will pay for it!" Ashley yelled even though he will never see the day when Ashley is dead because she's immortal so that will never happen it just sounded good.

"Ooo…did I just start a fight between the straight couple here. Ha-ha-ha…how am I ever going to live with myself. Oh that's right I'm controlling your little slut am I, Kimaru Ashley the last of the Kimaru Clan!" Aku laughed

Jade glared at him Rika too, they didn't want to see Ashley get hurt after hearing she hookup with a girl from their school it gave them a sense of relief that their friend was in good hands, but with Aku controlling her like a damn puppet this was going to be a problem. Aku just order Luna to attack Ashley normally she would've swung back but she couldn't bring herself to lay a finger on Luna she never wanted to hurt her not even if they were sparing she'd go easy on her, not saying she was letting Luna get the better of her but held back all her power she could destroy Luna if she wanted too _but_ she_ didn't_ she _couldn't_ she _shouldn't._ She forced herself to keep her strength in check while she was with Luna being a smaller girl not as strong as her and her history of abuse, Ashley made damn sure she didn't hurt Luna on pursue. If she did hurt Luna it was not intentional. Jade and Rika were amazed at how well Ashley was resisting her fighting desire to punch Luna in the face Ashley always said "If you swing first you'll swing last after I'll beat the shit outta you! Never fight Kimaru or you're good as dead!" but that was out the motherfucking window when it came to her true love the desire to fight back came easy to resist to her just so natural. She did so happen to grab Luna's fists but didn't manage to avoid getting kicks to the gut.

"Agh…" Ashley groaned in pain.

"Ashley, you okay?" Conner asked

"Now you care for my wellbeing! Nah…ack…L-Luna remember me? Ack…we talked at the club we hookup remember! Ack…ack…lemme go…_please_ break the curse… break the seal that has you blind do it…do it…for aggggggh…_me_." Ashley said a tear dripped off her cheek to Luna's forehead snapping her out of her trance. Dropping Ashley to ground catching her breath busted into apologetic tears locking lips with Ashley's it did piss Conner off but he has to face the facts he just wasn't there for Ashley the way he should've. But he could be pissed that Ashley slipped her tongue in Luna's mouth she hated it when he did that but when Luna did she had no protests. Luna's eyes turned from bloodshot back to purple.

"Forgive me…DarkPrincess…" Luna said

"Anything for my Little Moon…" Ashley said

"You never gave me a petname like that…" Conner growled

"Get over yourself you ain't even that pretty! You were never there for Ashley you've been replace! Yeah I just stole your girl heh…" Luna hissed when Conner punched her in face then in the gut in pure rage.

"Agh…ah…"

"Luna! What's _wrong_ with you?! One minute you're this sweet guy next you're violent jock stay outta my life you prick!" Ashley said helping Luna up.

"Heh-heh-heh…let's take this back to the Digital World shall we?" Aku said

"Bastard!" Jade growled

* * *

Back in the Digital World it look like more people were dropped inside it. This was proven a problem it wasn't in till they saw their friends that's when they just snapped Jade started to grow nine tails, Ashley let the darkness take over her body her skin peeled off turning black she started to breath darkness. Adam, Death, Jessica, Samantha, Mason, Tony, Mark, Roxy, and Tara were laying on the ground unconscious it pissed them off. They always knew Tony's gay it was only a matter of time when Kylee figured out. They sudden transformation scared everyone Conner got scared the most! Seeing Ashley like that now seeing the true power she's been holding back when she made a hole in the ground when she tried to punch Aku when another guy came out from behind him he look just like Akuma.

Aku said that this is his twin brother Haru who introduced himself as the murder of the Kimarus because he turned them into the Konoha this piece of information pissed Ashley off twice as more the main line between her Dark and Light powers snap that kept it in check. When her dark side came out!

"Did we piss someone off!?" Haru asked

"Why. You. Mother. FUCKER!" Ashley yelled

"Whoa the whole world's shaking!" Jade said

**"Been awhile ay Haru! You dare show your face in these waters of all the places…" **

"Sin…you really know how to control a bitch!" Haru said

"ASHLEY!"

**"Back off!" **Sin hissed smacking Conner across the floor.

"That's not Ashley it's her darkness that's why she kept it locked up and in check so this wouldn't happen! She hasn't won her battle to control her, Sin I mean it's like what I still have to go through…to tame my Kyuubi. Ashley!" Jade said

"Darkness Blade!"

**"Heh…"** Sin laughed

"Tsk…arrrrrgh!" Jade groaned after being thrown.

"Jade!" Lexxi yelled

"I'm fine, Mom!"

"I'd hate to do this but…you left me no choice, Ashley! Chasengan!" Jade said

"Jade, you're not really going to hurt Ashley?" Luna asked grabbing Jade's shirt sleeve.

"I have too, to save her! I won't try to hurt her that much I know the connection you two have." Jade reassured the redhead. Everyone that has found their soul mate they can feel their every emotion even physical pain. It's a rare sight to see but there are only a few in the world that can find that type of soul mate where you can share that much more then love but your whole physical being even your thoughts can count as well.

"Ashley snap outta it! Fire Release: Stone Flame!" Jade said

**"Stay outta my way, filthy Hayashi!"** Sin yelled

"Sin, stop this! You _don't_ want to see Ashley get hurt I know you don't! After the first time Ashley summoned you, you never wanted to see her get hurt! You're like Ashley's alter ego! You and Lycoris don't want to see your protector get hurt!" Jade said

_"She's right, Sin. We promise to protect Ashley the best way we can and this isn't helping anyone."_ Lycoris said the light side of Ashley's heart.

**"Point taken, Lycoris."** Sin said

"Agh…I'll hurt you for that Haru!" Ashley yelled

_**"Go get 'em, Ashley!"**_ Sin and Lycoris said

"Darkness Slash!" Ashley yelled

"Agh…she…she actually killed us. Very good Kimaru we shall meet again. Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh…." Haru said before disappearing.

"Wait!"

"Dammit! He got away after all these years. I finally know who killed my Clan he will suffer a painful death for the Hell he's put me through!" Ashley hissed

"At least you fought him as _you_ not Sin or Lycoris." Jade said

"Right…" Ashley said

**"Hey you're not saying we're never going to be much of a help anymore?!"** Sin said standing on Ashley's left.

_"Don't be so angry, Sin."_ Lycoris said on Ashley's right.

"Oh don't worry I'll use you just not right now this is my battle not yours." Ashley said

** "Fair enough." **Sin said

"Ashley?" Luna said

"Luna meet my Dark and Light side. Sin and Lycoris meet my girlfriend, Luna." Ashley introduced

**"It's an honor, Princess Luna."** Sin said bowing.

"That is awesome!" Luna said

"Heh…thank you…oh crap. Hey you guys okay?" Ashley asked

"Uhhhh…Ashley! Where the hell are we?" Jessica asked

"The Digital World c'mon I remember the last time I was here we build a Kingdom." Ashley said

"You've out done yourself on this one." Ren said

"Shut up, Ren! Don't forget that Jade's not the only sister you have to respect!" Ashley said

"Right, right I haven't forgotten to respect you sheesh I'm not that bad of a brother am I?" Ren asked

"Uhhh…no comment." Jade said Ashley just howled in pity for her half-brother.

"Hey Ashley I can see your tail." Ren said

"Stop staring at my ass than! I can't help it if I like to show off my wolf tail!" Ashley said brushing her black wolf tail.

"Hop on my back Luna." Ashley said

"I'm fine with walking…" Luna said

"C'mon just get on." Ashley insisted

"Fine…" Luna said

"Hold on tight." Ashley said running on all fours she can run like that whether or not she's actually in werewolf form.

"Now that's tight!" Rika said

"C'mon I think I like Ashley's idea better then walking." Renamon said

"Let's do it!" Rika said hopping on Renamon's back.

* * *

The whole Digital World was now a huge city like in Digimon World: Dawn and Dusk but no one's had the balls to live inside! It was exactly how they left it DexDoruGreymon and Beelzemon at the front gates just like when Rika, Jade and Ashley need to get away from the Real World so they wanted to try Ashley's new Portal Style that had enough power to transport them here and it worked! That's when they were twelve.

"Dex! Long time on see! Sorry I left you here, but there wasn't enough room for you to hide in my closet." Ren smiled

"Don't worry Master. I forgave you a long time ago. It's an honor to have our paths cross again." DexDoruGreymon said with a bow.

"Ashley is all the Digimon in your family the respectable warrior type?" Rika asked

"You can say that. Flaremon has his fair share of being a homie then a royal servant." Ashley laughed

"Well if it isn't Takahashi. It's been years since you needed us." ? said

"BlackWarGreymon, LadyDevimon!" Luna said

"Princess of the Moon herself, the one the only Luna Takahashi!" LadyDevimon said

"Why does it seem like we both had a fondness of virus Digimon?" Ashley asked

"Well no offence DarkPrincess last time I check Flaremon is a holy Digimon and Gaomon is a beast Digimon. I don't really see you having a fondness with virus Digimon." Luna said

"Well you if look at my card deck you'll see what I mean. Plus I have the biggest poster of BlackWarGreymon over my bed and a LadyDevimon poster over my poster heaven of Naruto. I have a poster of my favorite skate-shops Zero and DC/Alien Workshop along with Anti-Sora and my huge DexDoruGreymon, SkullGreymon, ChaosGallantmon and Reapermon poster! Damn that was a mouth full!" Ashley said catching her breath from talking so long with very little pauses.

"Hey you still have that picture from the day we hookup?" Luna asked

"Never took it down even when I did feel guilty of "cheating" on my _so_ called boyfriend." Ashley glared at Conner.

"I never felt so free in my life…" Luna said

"Right."

"Let's get some sleep. I can't feel my head." Ashley said

* * *

When nightfall came it was just Ashley and Rika sitting on the castle roof when Jade joined them it was like the good old days. It's been years since they were all on the roof together.

"Am I really that bad for hookup with Luna?" Ashley asked

"No, he wasn't with you when you needed him that is _not_ what I boyfriend should be." Jade said watching her friend stand on the roof. They didn't know that a very jealous ex was listening in waiting for the moment to let his rage go.

"I agree with Jade." Renamon said

"How long have you been there?" Rika asked

"Just now." Renamon said pulling Rika to sit on her lap. As they all watch the night sky of the Digital World.

"I mean I felt guilty for a long time but when he hurt Luna. I had to draw the line. He hasn't even heard her story!" Ashley hissed

"What is her story, exactly? You seem pretty protective of her, Ashley. Give us some insight now." Renamon said

"Sigh…I started dating her when Conner was in Missouri I had to fight off her whole family to get her out of the house. All I could hear was her screaming…'Help! Lemme go.' I went in as Ashley but came out as Sin worst I was out for blood I nearly got arrested that day. Luna saved me from becoming a monster." Ashley said looking down from the roof that when he had it hearing that, Conner knew he had to get rid of "it" he pushed a spike into Ashley.

"Ahhh!" Ashley screamed

"What the hell is wrong with!? Tanuki!?" Jade said

"Man, I'm going to die." Ashley said dripping blood having a spike in her whole stomach.

"Renamon, you think you pull it out?" Ashley asked

"Are you sure?" Renamon asked

"I'll start healing when it's out. You're the only one that wouldn't hesitate to do it. Ack…" Ashley coughed out blood.

"Alright ready?" Renamon asked

"DO IT!" Ashley yelled

The blood rushed out as the spike was removed that's when he fled the scene he went back to the Real World to join Kylee's crew. Since then the group against The Hunters and The Hybrids changed.

"You good?" Renamon asked the badly wounded Ashley as she catching her breath.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Explain it to Luna in the morning…" Ashley said as she jump through the window to go back to her room with Luna leaving Jade and Rika on the roof alone with Renamon.

"Where'd Conner go?" Jade asked

"Who cares?" Rika said

"Who cares? Rika you just saw him stick a spike through your friend! Don't you think that he might be trying to kill Luna next!?" Jade asked

"Oh right maybe he killed himself instead!"

"Heartbreaker! Kyuubi! This is no time to be starting a fight with each! You're supposed to be sisters not enemies!" Renamon reminded them. As the tension between them started to die down.

"Yeah you're right. We should go see if Ashley's alright." Rika said

"Yeah let's go." Jade said

The three of them started to walk down the hallway they heard Ashley talking to Luna. Renamon being the respectful type of Digimon didn't want to stick around to eavesdrop but then again there is much of Ashley that she doesn't let show. Hearing Ashley's soft side would be a moment that no one would ever say they witness if it was just hearing it. So Renamon stayed but her excuse would be that Rika didn't want to leave and knowing that Renamon can sometimes be a dog on a leach that wouldn't pissed Ashley off that much into deleting her.

"Lu, you're safe with me. What's wrong?" Ashley said

"W-Well...seeing as the way we were reunion I tried to kill you. I-I...guess I'm still getting use to actually being with you without being in secrecy." Luna said

"I know, I know. They look so cute sleeping." Ashley said

"They? Whose they?" Jade whispered

"Who knows shhh?" Rika whispered back.

"I named them after your parents their Kimarus now..." Luna said

"That's so cute. Wolfram Dusk Kimaru-Takahashi and Snow Halo Kimaru-Takahashi. But my question is how'd you find Lucine and Drakkar I thought they put them in foster care after your parents were arrested." Ashley said

"They did I adopted them in your name if that's okay with you." Luna said

"It's okay with me. I love them their like family to me. They _are_ family to me Lucine and I have a lot in common you know." Ashley said

"Yeah that's why she's so attached to you. When I mention I was going to see you they all begged me to take them with me, Lucine did the most that was before I was captured by Akuma. She really missed you." Luna said

"I missed all of you deeply." Ashley said

Outside of the room Rika and Jade walked away from the room a few doors down sitting against the wall. Wondering what the hell Luna and Ashley were talking about.

"What was that? Who was she talking about?" Rika asked

"I have no idea that's the first time I ever heard the names Snow, Wolf, Lucine and Drakkar. Never once did Ashley mention them or Luna probably to keep her safe but if she has...with Luna then that makes..." Jade said

"Yes I am a father, so to speak." Ashley said

"Ahhh! Ashley we..." Rika said

"If you wanted to know about my personal life you could've just asked then eavesdropping and you too Renamon! And here I thought I could trust you the most in this band of misfits' honesty! I thought you were better than that."

"I do apologize Ashley." Renamon said

"When I met Luna she had told me that she was pregnant with twins born on June 5th. I unfortunately couldn't stay there for the naming of my own children I could only stay for when she gave birth to them. Snow and Wolf's father is actually Kurai but bare no resemble to him at all not even in looks! Some say that Wolfram had my eye and Snow has my grip and my deadly Kimaru glare. Luna and I come across Lucine and Drakkar when Lucine stole my hoodie I got hot so I was just carrying it when she snatched it. We ran after her seeing that she stole it for her very cold brother. I picked them up Lucine throw it fit thinking I was taking Drakkar from her, every since that day she hasn't been able to bear seeing me leave I found it cute and the protective attachment with her brother. Those kids been through hell and needed loving parents Luna and I fit the picture at the time still do to this day. Lucine saw her mother's murder that's the thing she has in common with me the other thing she had in common with Luna is she was raped by her father. Drakkar had got the worst of it, though." Ashley said

"You of all people is considered "father" worthy? You got suspended the most out of all of us!" Rika said

"Do you see the way this girl needs me she won't let go for even a second!" Ashley said Lucine held onto Ashley's shoulder extremely tightly. She started to stir in her sleep.

"Papa...don't ever leave me alone." Lucine said

"I would never do that. You're safe with me." Ashley said

"Wow Ashley, you are a perfect parent who would've thought." Jade said

"That's why I fall in love with her." Luna said

"Are you sure about that? I mean Ashley isn't the best person to get along with." Rika said

"True, but Ashley's really good to me and the kids. She cares deeply for them in the best way possible. Even if she didn't like me when we saw eye-to-eye with me at first. Everything turned out for the best." Luna said

"I'll explain the rest of the story in the morning if you feel like crashing in my room that is." Ashley said

"Seeing as you were just stabbed I guess I wouldn't care if I had to crash in your room. C'mon Tanuki let's get going." Jade said

* * *

The next morning Rika woke up before anyone else sitting up with a yawn she giggled at the sight of Lucine cuddling next to Renamon. Looking around the room she'd notice that Drakkar wasn't that far from Lucine and that Snow and Wolf were sleeping near each other too. Yawning once more Renamon started to wake up.

"I didn't know you were fond of children, Renamon." Rika teased

"It's far easier you than think, little Heartbreaker." Renamon said kissing Rika on the forehead.

"She is cute I'll admit." Rika said. Lucine started to twitch in her sleep a bit looked as if she were having a bad dream. It concerned Rika and Renamon till the girl woke up in a cold sweat.

"...It...was...just...a dream. Oh Lace how I wish you were here...I really need you." Lucine said

"Are you alright, Lucine?" Renamon asked

"I guess I could be. I'm alive aren't I...that's the best thing even if I can't escape the nightmares. Damn bastard ruling my life like this...I hope he burns in hell!" Lucine growled

"Definitely one of Ashley's kids I can say that much." Rika said

"I want Lace!" Lucine growled

"You called?"

"Lace! How'd you?" Lucine said before getting cut off with a kiss.

"Don't worry about that! Just rest you really need it." Lace said. Lucine nodded and went back to sleep.

"Who are you?" Rika asked

"I am Yamada Lace. Lucine's vampire girlfriend." Lace said

"Why do I get a feeling that all of Ashley's kids are gay?" Rika said

"Drakkar's straight he's dating my cousin. And the rest of our pack make up the whole LGBT I can see into the future as well." Lace said

"Pack?" Renamon questioned

"Yeah like a wolf pack." Lace said

"Okay...but that doesn't explain anything really." Rika said

"If you're wondering how I met and fell in love with Lucine even though I'm only eight being a vampire I age pretty quickly but it's not in my appearance just yet my mind ages faster than my body. When I turn fifteen I'll be already twenty-four mentally." Lace said stroking Lucine's blond locks easing the girl into happy dreams. When slept peacefully she moved her next to Ashley.

"You wouldn't mind coming with me. I need to wake up two Digimons that are currently been forced to sleep." Lace said

"I'd gladly join you. Lead the way we'll protect you." Renamon said

"Better keep up then!" Lace said

* * *

They all went to Shadow Abyss and Magnet Mine they weren't attacked by any Digimon so far. The first place they went to was Shadow Abyss where the dormant SkullGreymon laid stuck underground.

**"You've come for me. Does this mean she's here?" **

"Forced to sleep you can't seek the light that has you locked up tight. As I unbind this spell that has you in your cell you will become a free Digimon once more. The name I shall speak will be your Tamer once more protect her with your life and you will have your reward. Now arise SkullGreymon!" Lace said

**"Yes, your highness!"** SkullGreymon said

SkullGreymon's eyes opened quickly as the lock on the ground disappeared. Lace backed up letting the virus Digimon space to pull himself up from the cage that he was forced to be in. After the day SkullGreymon was spotted in the Human World he killed three thousand people by accident since then he was forced back into the Digital World and was locked up with a spell Lace was the only one that figured out the undoing of the spell to release him.

"May I ask who are you?" SkullGreymon asked

"I am Yamada Lace. Lucine's girlfriend I can control you by using her Digivice that has us connected by the heart." Lace said

"This is Lucine's Digimon!? How can she control him hell Tai couldn't control SkullGreymon when he accidently made Agumon Digivolve to him." Rika said

"I'll explain it later. We have one more Digimon to free." SkullGreymon said

"Alright we need to go to Magnet Mine! The next Digimon you will see you would never think that an eight and six-year-old can control!" Lace said

With SkullGreymon with them Lace could defeat a few Digimon that come her way. He protected her as she rode on his boney shoulder once in the Magnet Mine there was a big black void was in front of them. The virus symbol was on it. This Digimon forced to sleep. This Digimon had locked himself up to keep from destroying the Digital World.

**"What are you doing here?"**

"To set you free." Lace said

** "I don't want to be free. Without my Tamer I'm destructive!"**

"I don't see you as destructive! You're Lucine's best friend you saved her on many accounts she trust you with her life. Now I'm going to free you."

**"Don't I can't bear to see Lucine get hurt because of me?!"**

"A virus Digimon with a heart of gold! ChaosGallantmon, if you don't claim Lucine as your Tamer again she will never be the same again! Her nightmares are returning and she needs you!" Lace said

"She's right Chaos we're apart of Lucine and she needs us more than anything! We save her more than once. C'mon Chaos let's help her again." SkullGreymon said

"You always know how to convince me, partner." ChaosGallantmon said

"How the..._hell_ can you control ChaosGallantmon!? No one in the fucken world could tame this Digimon! I wouldn't surprised if Ryo couldn't do it." Rika said Renamon stood in front of her not sure whether or not to trust the girl that they've been following. She hasn't told them everything as Renamon hasn't gather why SkullGreymon was locked up or what was the real reason ChaosGallantmon to lock himself up. For an eight-year-old she seems distrusting the way she doesn't let the ultimate or mega Digimon scare her. She refuses to let them intimated her one bit is it really because Lucine has the power to control them or was it to destroy Aku and Haru for what they did to the Kimarus or what Kylee has done. All the questions were running through Renamon's mind she just couldn't bear to see if Rika got hurt by following Lace. _'Lace what is your secret? What are you really after?' _Renamon thought.

"She's a DarkPrincess that's why. Virus Digimon tend to be her strong suit."

"There is more to explain but that will have to wait till we get back to palace! ChaosGallantmon I hereby unlock you from your prison." Lace said

"Yes, my lord." ChaosGallantmon said

* * *

Back at the palace Lucine woke up with a start. Looking around she didn't see Lace. Was she really here or was that a part of her dream. She got off the bed and got dressed looking over at her the peaceful sleep of her little brother she tucked him in. As she left the room to look around the palace more this was the first time she was in the Digital World so she wanted to see what it was like. She left the little Kingdom that her papa made with her friends. Lucine went on top of a sandy mountain like hill.

"Wow...earth looks so much better from here." Lucine said unbeknownst to her she was being stalked by a mega Digimon.

"Darkness Zone!"

"Whoa!" Lucine said

"Why aren't you deleting?" Apocalymon said

"What the hell?" Lucine said

"Oh well Death Claw!"

"AHHHH!"

"Cruse Breath!"

"Demon's Disaster!"

"Diamond Strom!"

"ChaosGallantmon, SkullGreymon you guys saved me!" Lucine said

"Luce, Biomerge!" Lace said

"Lace you're really here! Alright!"

"Biomerge Active!"

**Fusion Biomerge Digivolution**

SkullGreymon and ChaosGallantmon Fusion Biomerge to...**SkullGallantmon! **

"What the hell?!" Rika said all of this was strange for her to see. While following the girl she learnt that Lucine controls dangerous Digimon that no one in existent can only in the Dusk and Dawn games but really how can a six-year-old control a mega and ultimate at that age was it really possible? Maybe Ashley can explain it to her like everything else.

"Cruse Prison!" SkullGallantmon said

"Dammit I shall flee!" Apocalymon said

"Lucine! Are you okay?!"

"Drakkar what are you doing up?!" Lucine asked

"I heard you...Biomerge. So I came to help..."

"Renamon what Digimon is _that?_" Rika asked

"I have no idea, Heartbreaker." Renamon said

"That is ChaosReapermon! ChaosGallantmon and Reapermon fused together Drakkar's the tamer of a BlackGuilmon and the rare Reapermon!" Lace said

"Okay I'm going to have to ask Ashley about this." Renamon said

"There's no need for that! ChaosGallantmon chose Lucine as his Tamer because she has power that even surpasses me. Lucine has the rare effect of my Clan called Black Wolf Effect." Ashley said

"Black Wolf Effect?" Renamon asked

"I infused my blood with her so she can be a werewolf...well she was already a werewolf but with my elf powers and Dark Powers Luna did the same with her powers for the both of them, so they can legitimately be Kimaru-Takahashis. My Clan has a rare side effect with a Dark Powers and werewolf powers' where our dark feelings takeover of our bodies and that is what we call Black Wolf the form you take on when your darkness is using your werewolf form. It was never really looked into since I'm the only one of my Clan that is left I couldn't test it out but I've talked to Ren about it. He told me that Lucine has that rare side effect but with it she can control the darkest and the claimed untamable Digimon. ChaosGallantmon and SkullGreymon saw that in her near future that is why they made an appearance when Yami tried to kill Lucine and Drakkar." Ashley said. Lucine and Drakkar De-Digivolved Lace caught Lucine and Reapermon caught Drakkar.

"Oh jeez they should know better than to biomerge when their in this state. Reapermon do you feel up to carrying Drakkar back to the palace?" Ashley said

"I'd gladly protect him, your highness." Reapermon said

"Good. I'll tell you everything you want to know when we get back to the palace I'd never lie to you, Rika. You're one of my best friends." Ashley said

"I trust you Ash." Rika said

"I thank you for that." Ashley sighed

* * *

Lucine had her head on Lace's lap as she was sleeping soundly again Drakkar fell asleep on Renamon's tail. Ashley sat down telling Renamon and Rika everything about her own little journey before meeting Rika and everything that has happened since they met. Ashley told Rika that before she moved to Shinjuku that she was always moving from foster parent to foster parent because her back story was so dark that morality of her parents abused her more when she finally ran away from her family that's when Ren took her in. Then it was in the story where Luna came into play having the biggest impact on her life. Then when they adopted Lucine and Drakkar.

"Lucine and Drakkar have striking similarity to Luna and I. Which is why Lucine clinches to me as Drakkar does to Luna; however Drakkar doesn't do it as often as Lucine because he always relies on Lucine. But since Lace fell in love with Lucine she's able to get her through the day when I cannot be there." Ashley said

"But that still doesn't answer the question how Lucine can become the Tamer of such a power mega." Renamon said

"Sigh...when ChaosGallantmon first appeared to seek his tamer everyone he came across didn't have enough darkness in their heart to wield the power he possessed. I was the only one that he thought would be able to control him but I had already two Digimon at the time ChaosGallantmon didn't want to add more trouble seeing as to how big he is compared to Flaremon and Gaomon. Then that's when Lucine's rage started to turn the sky red but the sun was black she was going to die that day but she transformed in her werewolf to save her brother from her father. I watched the whole thing that's when I become interested in her powers but I didn't want it. I wanted to help her control it. No family would ever be able to control her like that they'd most likely put her in lock down as a freak of nature. She's been through too much already. When she met me she started to call me "papa" I was surprised at the title.

Nevertheless, I started to treat her as if she were my own daughter I had gotten a letter from their mother saying to take care of her kids if anything were to happen to her I met her once in my life time and I did meet baby Lucine and Drakkar she'd known my whole family apparently. I never felt so much reasonability I had on my shoulders with this. Not only did I have to teach Lucine and Drakkar how to control their werewolf power but I also had to teach Lucine how to control the darkness she had in her heart. No one outside of my family had every possessed the Dark Powers we do, seeing Lucine with that made me think that there are more people out there that aren't apart of the Kimaru Clan that can control the dark arts and might need someone to mentor them through it so they don't use it at the wrong place at the wrong time. I combined my blood with Luna's blood fusing it with Lucine and Drakkar's so that their dark powers would lay at rest for a couple of years but Lucine broke the seal that I had on my dark powers that her powers started to become overwhelming for her." Ashley explained

"How can a six-year-old have more power than The Ashley Kimaru? Aren't you like the strongest tamer there is because you not only stopped the Digital World from collapsing on the Real World when you were six and sealed away SkullGreymon?" Rika asked

"Yes and yes, Lucine has become my successor and Drakkar to Luna. Lucine will become twice as powerful as she gets older but she will be able to control it better. It's the piece to pay when you are one of the Dark Makers despises." Ashley said. Rika and Renamon glance at the sleeping Lucine they both didn't see how she was danger at all she looked harmless. Lucine looked like a normal six-year-old what could she possible do? They never saw the black sun because it happened in Tokyo the sun wasn't effected in other places which was strange seeing that everyone see the same sun.

"Papa..." Lucine said

"Hey, sweetie are you okay?" Ashley asked

"You think you can hand me my inhaler." Lucine asked

"Here I got it. Honestly, Luce how would you live without me?" Lace said

"I...wouldn't that's the thing. You...put up with me..." Lucine smiled weakly.

"Shhh...it's okay Luce. I'm with you till the end." Lace said

"Lucine has lung damage when it gets hard for her to breathe she has to use her inhaler. Her rib cage ripped her lung so badly that they had to stitch it back up the parts that couldn't be stitch is the reason why she needs the inhaler." Ashley explained

"That's terrible!" Rika said

"We'll it's about time that I do her daily body scan. We'll talk later." Ashley said

"Okay later Ash." Renamon said

The two of them left the room as they were walking hand-in-hand it got Rika thinking would Renamon ever stay with her till the end of her time? What will happen to Renamon after she died of old age maybe she could ask Ashley to bite her so she can become werewolf always transforming on the full moon that sounds painful. Renamon caught Rika in deep thought.

"I will stay with you until the end of your life Rika. And then after that I will either protect our kids and tell them stories about what a great tamer you were." Renamon said

"I didn't know it was possible for us to even think of children!" Rika teased

"We could find a way if you're willing to go that far with me." Renamon said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm willing to. Will you be my first? I mean I don't see it another way." Rika said

"Heh...yes you can say that. Rika, just promise me you will never break my heart." Renamon said

"I could never do that Rena. We're partners in everything that would make things hella awkward. Did you hear that?" Rika asked

"No, what's wrong?" Renamon said

"Holy shit!" Rika gasped

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You just got punked so hard!" Jade said

"The fucken hell man! You two are so dead!" Rika said

"Oh c'mon it was a harmless little prank. We all know there's no such thing as Slender Man!" Ashley said pulling down her white body suit. Aside from being very pissed off at her friends Rika didn't know that Ashley could walk on stilts.

"What just happened? Jade, Ashley do you really have to scare my girlfriend can't you all just get along for one day? Without scaring each other shitless?" Renamon asked helping Rika back up to her feet putting a protective arm around Rika's chest to calm her down. She's never seen her scared at all and she definitely doesn't want to.

"Fine we'll stop. Jeez sometimes I wonder if you're her girlfriend or her mother." Ashley pouted

"Papa!"

"Luce, what's wrong?" Ashley asked

"I had another bad dream about him." Lucine said

"Alright, I'll be there soon just go back with your brother okay." Ashley said

"Okay..." Lucine said with a bit of sadness in her voice. Ashley didn't want to scare Lucine with the costume she was wearing to prank her friend with Lucine had played a few of the Slender games and she wasn't able to sleep for days alone.

"So you won't scare your own daughter but when it comes to your best friend it's like 'this is going to be the best fucken idea ever'. You're a jackass Ashley!" Rika glared

"I can't scare her! If I did that she would never trust me again and I'm the only family she's got. I can never...fuck...I gotta go." Ashley said

"Ash! Dammit I think you made her remember what it was like when she didn't have any family." Jade said

"Yeah I know. I guess I should..."

"Let her get her space for a bit. I'll see ya around." Jade said

"Yeah you always know how Ashley works." Rika said

"Heh...sometimes I think I know too much about her. We both been through so much together I guess me and Ash are inseparable." Jade said disappearing in a quick flash.

"Sometimes, she just pushes me too far." Rika sighed

"Ashley's really a great parent!"

"Snow, Wolf I didn't know you were there." Renamon said

"That's the point we weren't we flashed in as soon as Jade left. Ashley has her moments but you still gotta love her. Lucine and Drakkar are fine." Snow said with a sleeping Lucine on her back.

"Wasn't she just here?" Rika asked

"Lucine was upset and went to get Ashley so I got her to sleep on my back."

"Drakkar and I were playing when he fell asleep." Wolf said

"Onii-chan are we ever going to go home?" Drakkar asked

"I'm not sure, little man. I really hope we do..."

"Home…sometimes I really do miss it." Rika said

She might have not like her mother at all but Japan is where she always knew as home. Being back in the Digital World made her home sick there are a lot of things you can't not do in the Digi World. There are no malls there are no movies. You have to fight to survive. She will miss just sitting in her room just laying there with Renamon on a nice comfy bed. _'I highly doubt we'll be getting back there soon. We just have to wait just a bit longer.'_ Rika said

* * *

**Fuck it! I don't remember what the fuck I was going for with this. It's been sitting on my flash drive since hellas so here. Since I've been writing It's Hard to Control I need to get back to my other stories that I have written. **


End file.
